


Мудрый не доверяет дракону

by Anrinel



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrinel/pseuds/Anrinel
Summary: В хитросплетениях судеб и событий на полотне истории всегда больше тёмных мест, чем ответов - и Скайрим не исключение. При своей победе в войне Ульфрик Буревестник оставляет Элисиф Прекрасную ярлом Солитьюда, несмотря на её явную ненадёжность на этом посту, на угрозу заговоров и мятежа с её стороны.А что было бы, если б он решил её судьбу немного иначе?





	1. Chapter 1

Солнце стояло высоко над дальними синими горами, когда военный обоз приблизился к городу. Болотный дух здесь как будто отступил, сменившись запахами конюшен, рынка и свежей сосновой стружки с лесопилок. С самого рассвета Элисиф почти неотрывно смотрела на леса и болота вдоль дороги, на птиц и ясное небо, но, когда показались дома городской окраины, закрыла ставенку окна.

Отряды Братьев Бури шумно ставили палаточный лагерь на пустырях перед городом, шагали по улицам, кое-где на кострах уже готовили еду, и слышались голоса, незамысловатая музыка и пение.

Повозка встала; некоторое время снаружи раздавалось копошение, пока, наконец, дверь не открылась. Гевьон первой вышла наружу:

\- Обопритесь на руку, госпожа.

Она ступила на подножку повозки и, опираясь на протянутую ладонь Гевьон, спустилась по лесенке. Двор перед Залом Высокой Луны остался почти таким же, как помнилось: высокие печальные ели, серый камень мостовой, ветхая ограда и деревянные постройки вокруг. Горожане за оцеплением из воинов, немногочисленная худородная знать, Клинки Бури, Ульфрик и Галмар. Незнакомцы на крыльце ярлова дома. И все взгляды устремились на неё, едва она показалась из дверей повозки.

В сопровождении охранниц она подошла к крыльцу одновременно с Галмаром, Ульфриком и кем-то из Клинков Бури, чтобы увидеть Сорли Строительницу – нового ярла Морфала. Это была немолодая женщина с пепельными косами и простым, но вполне недурным лицом – на котором, впрочем, стыло надменное равнодушие. Небогатая одежда, подходящая хорошо если для мелкой дворянки, но на голове – корона Морфала, что принадлежала раньше Идгрод Чёрной. Серьги, бусы и браслеты тоже, наверное, из ларца свергнутого ярла. Рядом стоял мужик с красным лицом и чёрными ручищами, а также юнец, похожий на обоих родителей, но внешность его казалась ещё более простецкой, чем даже у отца. И он бесцеремонно разглядывал гостей. 

Каждый из них неуклюже поклонился, выговаривая приветствия, потом Ульфрик и Галмар обменялись с Сорли несколькими словами – о том, что нужно поскорее разместить отряды личной стражи, а также пополнить запасы для военного лагеря, который сейчас разбивают рядом с городом. Сорли с явной неохотой согласилась предоставить продукты войску и продолжила что-то говорить, когда Элисиф громко произнесла:

\- Я не вижу на этом крыльце Идгрод Морфальскую, её мужа Асльфура и их детей.

Повисла смущённая тишина. Новый ярл выпучила глаза, Ульфрик скривил рот, Галмар недовольно засопел, а юнец чему-то заулыбался.

\- Молчание продолжится? Проводите меня к Идгрод.

Женщина по имени Сорли, насупившись с чуть ли не презрительным вздохом, произнесла:

\- Моя госпожа, они содержатся в доме на заднем дворе. Если будет угодно, я отведу вас туда после обеда. Столы уже накрывают.

Недолго подумав и решив, что дальше спорить бессмысленно, Элисиф согласилась:

\- Что ж, хорошо. Если мой жених не против, чтобы я с нею увиделась. А теперь я хотела бы отдохнуть с дороги.

Ульфрик буркнул что-то согласное, потом собрался обратиться к горожанам, дабы напомнить им, что Скайрим – это сердце человечества, а Братья Бури поведут Тамриэль к свободе, что пора готовиться к войне с Талмором, собирать войска и закалять боевой дух – и наговорить ещё много ничего не значащей чепухи. Элисиф не желала этого слушать, так что не оглядываясь шагнула к распахнутым дверям. Сын нового ярла проворно подбежал, чтобы открыть внутренние двери в конце небольшой прихожей. В тронном зале весело горел большой очаг, факелы и роговые светильники отбрасывали трепещущие тени, а посреди помещения уже поставили столы на козлах, а также лавки с креслами, и прислуга копошилась вокруг, расставляя посуду.

Сын нового ярла указал на лестницу, пояснив, что для невесты Ульфрика Буревестника приготовлены покои в конце левого коридора второго этажа. Гевьон и Холмгейра отстранили юнца прочь и пошли вперёд, чтобы открыть двери перед госпожой. В нужной комнате очаг горел довольно скудно, свет грустно пробивался сквозь узкие мутные стёкла, пахло плесенью и сырыми простынями, а на постели лежала старая звериная шкура. Медвежья. Элисиф сняла корону, положила на столик напротив окна, затем, разматывая с головы белый платок, села на постель – шкура покрывала ту почти целиком. Провела ладонью по жёсткому тёмному меху.

\- Значит, здесь я буду спать с этим медведем. Хорошо, что только с ним.

Охранницы смолчали.

***  
Трапеза оказалась не такой скудной, как ожидала Элисиф. Вкусно приготовленное крабовое мясо, озёрная рыба с овощами, свежий хлеб, клюква и другие болотные ягоды, жареные грибы, медовые соты, а также пироги со всевозможными начинками. Недурное вино, мёд и ягодные отвары. Но Элисиф не прикоснулась к вину, в отличие от семьи нового ярла, Галмара и Клинков Бури. Те шумно пили, с грохотом чокаясь кружками, и произносили речи ещё более пустые и бестолковые, чем даже придворные в Синем дворце. Всё как обычно. Ульфрик тоже почти не отведывал вина – как успела приметить Элисиф, он вообще старался не пить и не напиваться, в отличие от того же Галмара или многих других воинов. Это радовало.

Вунферт Неживой, чья повозка немного задержалась в пути, тоже явился сюда. Кроме того, у ярла в качестве хускарла обнаружился самый настоящий аргонианин. Его тёмные рога, выпученные глаза и дешёвые кожаные доспехи смотрелись довольно странно и неуместно в этих стенах.

Элисиф, которой досталось место с краю главного стола слева от ярла и Ульфрика, не прислушивалась к разговорам и молчала. Говорить не хотелось – хотелось поскорее уйти с шумного сборища и увидеть Идгрод и её детей. В какой-то момент слух зацепился за знакомые имена, и она услышала голос Сорли Строительницы:

\- …сыграли бы свадьбу прямо тут, хоть завтра, хоть сегодня! Чтобы народ знал, что наследницу поженили, и больше её тут не увидят никогда. И ночью девица будет ваша. Эту меньшую Идгрод люди любят. Правда, я думала поженить её со своим Сиргаром, но ненадёжно это.

\- Что? С кем поженить? – голос прозвучал громче, чем ожидала Элисиф. Взгляды обратились на неё. Ульфрик ответил:

\- Я и Галмар решили, что девица Идгрод из Морфала выйдет за него в ближайшее время.

Элисиф, открыв было рот, поперхнулась воздухом, и пока откашливалась, Галмар, который сидел на углу по левую руку от неё, успел прогундосить что-то там о годности этой девицы и покладистом её нраве.

\- Вы не смеете, – голос охрип, она вновь закашлялась. – Ты ей не ровня, Галмар, слышишь?

Галмар сложил кулаки на стол и наклонился, но Ульфрик, предостерегая его взглядом и рукой, сухо обронил: 

\- Госпожа Элисиф очень хочет увидеться с заключёнными. Ярл, вы проводите?

\- Хех, конечно! – Сорли шумно поднялась из-за стола, тряхнув длинными золотыми серьгами. Когда Элисиф обошла своё кресло, эта женщина бесцеремонно ухватила её за руку и чуть ли не потащила за собой. Оказавшись на крыльце, Элисиф вырвала ладонь из чужих пальцев. Сорли, сощурившись, глянула на неё, и уголки губ дёрнулись, но она всё же придержала руки и даже не сказала ни слова до самых дверей того простого обветшалого дома, где жила теперь Идгрод Чёрная.

Идгрод сильно сдала с их последней встречи, как и Асльфур. Под неотрывными взглядами Сорли и охранниц Элисиф обнялась с Идгрод и пожала руку её мужу. Они коротко поговорили о совместной их печальной участи и о делах в обнищавшем Морфале и разграбленном Солитьюде, а потом Элисиф перешла к главному – что Идгрод Младшую собрался взять в жёны Галмар Каменный Кулак. Асльфур устало прикрыл глаза, потом спрятал лицо в ладонях, а Идгрод, кажется, только после этих слов окончательно пришла в себя и посмотрела прямо на Элисиф – до этого её взгляд блуждал где-то далеко.

\- Да, мы опасались, что скоро её отнимут у нас. Но кто же хуже – сын этой Сорли, что начальствовала над шахтой в Каменных Холмах, или Галмар – известный своим дурным нравом и, к тому же, правая рука Ульфрика?

\- Не знаю, – честно ответила Элисиф, а Сорли и Гевьон с Холмгейрой возмущённо засопели и насупились.

Из разговора вышло сплошное расстройство. Идгрод всё глубже погружалась в мир видений и предчувствий, всё слабее осознавая, что происходит вокруг. Элисиф, во всяком случае, увидела именно это. К Идгрод Младшей и Йорику уже не пустили – видимо, страшно оскорбившись, новый ярл упёрлась и потребовала, чтобы Элисиф немедля возвращалась в Зал Высокой Луны.

Остаток дня она провела в своих покоях за вышиванием. Единственная служанка недолго похлопотала вокруг, а две из четырёх приставленных следить Сестёр Бури зачем-то остались в комнате – и угрюмо молчали, поглядывая на свою подопечную. Элисиф находилась под их присмотром с самого вечера взятия Солитьюда, с того часа, как войска мятежников заняли и принялись грабить столицу, а ярла – её, Элисиф, вывели на площадь перед Мрачным Замком и при скоплении народа потребовали сдаться, принять волю сильнейшего и поклясться ему в верности.

Потому что он победил.

Ульфрик Буревестник одолел остатки имперского Легиона в стенах Солитьюда, до того подчинив себе Вайтран, Фолкрит, Морфал и Маркарт. И теперь головы генерала Туллия, легата Рикке и других достойных военных Империи торчат на пиках над главными воротами Солитьюда. Каждый раз думая об этом, Элисиф закусывала губу или глубоко вздыхала, чтобы сдержать слёзы.

Смутно помнились день солитьюдской битвы и первые дни после – все они слились в один долгий суматошный кошмар. Ей постоянно докладывали о продвижении противника, о начале боёв в городе, о действиях Легиона и Братьев Бури. О том, что Ульфрик и Довакин вынесли главные городские ворота своими Криками, а красный дракон кружил над сражающимися и дышал огнём, неуязвимый и смертоносный.

А потом отряд врага пришёл за Элисиф. Точнее, они пришли за Сибиллой Стентор. Вунферт Неживой с шайкой магов, которые выглядели так, будто только что выползли из каких-нибудь грязных пещер или лесной чащи – конечно же, так и было – хотя среди них выделялся богатством одеяния и ростом альтмер Меларан.

Тогда-то она и Фолк Огнебород окончательно убедились в том, что Сибилла – верная, рассудительная и надёжная, прослужившая при дворе много лет, действительно вампир. Это подозревалось давно, ещё Торуг высказывал сомнения насчёт природы своего придворного мага, но не сомневался в её верности. И она показала всю свою ярость и жуткую смертоносную силу, но всё равно пала в неравном бою, успев уничтожить большинство нападавших. Потом Меларан и Вунферт, стоя над зыбким пеплом, что остался от её тела, в ошеломлённой тишине дворца громко объявили, что вампир упокоен. Элисиф вытащили из покоев и привели посмотреть. С этого момента она почти ничего не помнила и очнулась, лишь клянясь в верности Ульфрику перед войском Братьев Бури, Довакином и всем Скайримом. Довакин позже говорил с нею, спрашивал, что она теперь думает об Ульфрике и надеется ли стать королевой. А она лишь спросила в ответ: «Ты смеёшься надо мной, перебежчик?» И с тех пор не видела его – он уехал из города той же ночью по каким-то своим делам, оставив Ульфрика и Галмара разбираться с их победой, считать пленных, убитых да подсчитывать деньги в городской казне. И дракон улетел вслед за ним.

Эрикура там же, на площади, назначили новым ярлом Хаафингара. Как-то очень быстро он явился – и Меларан шёл рядом. Но это уже ничего не значило, потому что судьба Элисиф тоже вскоре решилась. Как стало ясно, по настоянию Галмара и других Клинков Бури, Ульфрик принял решение забрать её в Виндхельм и взять в жёны. Она уж думала, что той же ночью он придёт к ней, и не находила себе места, мучаясь ожиданием и скорбью по погибшим, а за окнами дворца враги праздновали победу. Но, похоже, Ульфрик удовольствовался служанкой или кем-то из своих воительниц, а в её покои явились лишь суровые Сёстры Бури, намеренные, не отрывая глаз, сторожить главный трофей своего предводителя.

***  
В тот же вечер, в предзакатный час, когда туманы вставали над болотами, и порыжевшее солнце собиралось угаснуть и потонуть в непроглядно-чёрных водах, на площади перед Залом Высокой Луны разыгралось представление для городских зевак – Галмар при всём народе сватался к Идгрод Младшей. Её родителей оставили в заключении, а саму девушку привели – белокожую красавицу с тонким лицом, высокими бровями и глазами тёмными и глубокими, словно звёздное небо. Переплетённые синими лентами чёрные косы спадали почти до колен. В простом платье черничного цвета она смотрелась совсем худенькой и болезненной.

На глазах у горожан, прислуги и воинов Идгрод в сопровождении кого-то из Клинков Бури, остановилась посреди площади и вытянулась в струнку, а Галмар шагнул к ней – здоровенный, косматый, в полном боевом облачении и со шкурой медведя на голове и плечах. Помощники приволокли какие-то подарки, которые Элисиф не разглядела – то ли отрезы тканей, то ли платья с плащами. И ларчик для украшений.

Она сказала Ульфрику:

\- Всё у вас бестолково и никчёмно. Среди того, что вывезли из Солитьюда, значит, не нашлось более богатых даров?

\- Для дочери изменников, да ещё при толпе простого люда – не нашлось. Пускай ведёт себя покладисто – тогда, возможно, Галмар подумает о подарках.

\- Ты во всём потакаешь ему, как вижу.

Тот как раз подошел к Идгрод и вручил немудрёные подарки. Девушка приняла их, чуть только не выронив, а в ответ на слова Галмара о том, что отныне они связаны помолвкой, пролепетала что-то невразумительное. Галмар подхватил её на руки вместе со всеми дарами – легко, словно пушинку, и поволок к крыльцу Дома Высокой Луны. Сорли приветствовала их:

\- Вот и славно, дитя! Ты теперь пристроена в лучшие руки! Радуйся! Слава Восьмерым! Теперь…

Идгрод полоснула по Сорли взглядом, от которого та умолкла на полуслове, а затем Галмар поставил невесту на землю. Элисиф очень хотелось забрать эти подарки, достойные разве только дочери небогатого купца, бросить в пыль да пройтись по ним сапогами, но она не решилась и просто шагнула к Идгрод. Та, должно быть, не узнала гостью, и несчастные ткани и ларец в руках мешали ответить, так что она лишь удивлённо вздохнула на крепкое объятие. Не обращая внимания на разговоры и движение вокруг, Элисиф простояла так с минуту или две, затем с трудом отстранилась и сказала:

\- Красавица, какая же ты красавица! Знаете, когда Идгрод приезжала в первый раз ко двору, весь Солитьюд был поражён её красотой. Говорили даже, что она много красивее меня, и что Торугу следовало жениться на ней.

И это была чистая правда.

\- Да что вы, госпожа… – пораженно залепетала и запнулась Идгрод. Сорли изумлённо выпучила глаза, а Галмар и Ульфрик, переглянувшись, громко расхохотались.

Позже на пиру, длившемся до самой ночи, даже когда музыканты уже не могли играть ровно, певцы позабыли от усердия и усталости свои песни, а гости утомились едой и напитками, ярл Сорли продолжала надоедливо твердить, что свадьбу следует сыграть уже завтра, а лучше прямо сейчас – и устроить провожание. Похоже, ей не терпелось, чтобы весь Морфал сей же час увидел бывшую наследницу в постели с мужем, который вскоре навсегда увезёт её из родных мест. Голос ярла делался громче с каждым кубком медовухи, да и язык вскоре начал изрядно заплетаться. Её муженек давно завалился лицом в стол, а сын, недолго посидев рядом с матерью и не найдя по себе собутыльников, куда-то испарился.

Ульфрик же оставался совершенно трезв, едва отведав немного светлого вина, хорошо запив чистой водой и заев мясом и хьялмаркскими пирогами – Элисиф внимательно следила за ним, как и за всем сборищем. Впрочем, он легко общался с пьяными Клинками Бури, будто и сам был так же пьян.

В очередной раз наблюдая, как Галмар обнимает невесту, чьё лицо постоянно меняло цвет с красного на бледно-серый, своей здоровенной лапищей – даже вполне невинно, за плечи и пояс, почти не касаясь груди и бёдер, Элисиф спросила:

\- А где невеста найдёт ночлег сегодня, а, Ульфрик? Родителей оставили в заключении – неслыханный позор! Скайрим и весь Тамриэль не помнят подобного бесчестья. Девицу вернёте туда же?

Ульфрик ответил:

\- Для начала я скажу тебе несколько слов в твоих покоях. Потом…

Дыхание сбилось, сердце пропустило удар. Неловко дернув ладонью, Элисиф опрокинула свой кубок, и клюквенный отвар разлился по столу, окрасив скатерть кроваво-красным. Ульфрик усмехнулся и продолжил:

\- Потом забирай девицу себе. Уложите спать на шкурах или перине посреди комнаты – ну, Гевьон сообразит, что делать.

\- Ты скажешь мне несколько слов и… уйдёшь?

\- Хочешь, чтобы я остался? – как ни в чём не бывало спросил он и провёл по её руке ладонью, затем сомкнул пальцы на запястье. Вздрогнув, Элисиф вырвала руку. Волнения сегодняшнего дня постыдно взбудоражили, и хотелось долгих жарких ласк – но точно не от Ульфрика. Её единственный мужчина – её король, давно погиб, пав от Голоса её нынешнего жениха, а других она не желала. Но если Ульфрик нынче придёт не только поговорить – что ж, она не станет сопротивляться.

Она давно не невинная дева, а вдовья добродетель мало чего стоит.

Когда многие гости уже разошлись или спали на своих местах, и только Клинки Бури и Снежные Молоты продолжали громко орать и смеяться, а Идгрод неподвижно сидела среди них, Ульфрик велел отвести Элисиф в её покои. Там она, устроившись на медвежьей шкуре, сняла корону и размотала платок, стянула перстни, сняла ожерелье и браслеты, сложила всё это в ларец и стала ждать. Очень хотелось вымыться, тем более что большая деревянная бадья стояла тут же в углу, но служанки пока не явились даже чтобы расстелить госпоже постель – вряд ли посреди этой пьяной ночи удастся заставить кого-то натаскать горячей воды. Очаг едва горел, и свечи некому было зажечь – Элисиф тоже не потрудилась этого сделать.

Вскоре явился Ульфрик Буревестник. Сев в кресло рядом с очагом, заговорил:

\- Это из вредности и непокорности, или ты и впрямь пытаешься нажить себе побольше врагов, особенно среди Клинков Бури? Замечаю на протяжении всего пути. Ты совсем глупа, женщина?

\- Обезумела от ненависти.

\- Не пытайся настроить Галмара и кого-то ещё против себя, слышишь? Я уступил их требованиям и взял себе строптивую и во всём неудобную вдову, которая вовсе никому не сдалась и которую следовало оставить в заключении. Ты ешь за ярловым столом и спишь в мягкой постели. Никто не смеет глянуть косо и дотронуться хоть пальцем. Не понимаешь, что бывает иначе?

Она молчала.

\- Не понимаешь. Мир из окон Синего дворца похож на весёлую сказку, правда?

\- Мир не похож на сказку, мой – особенно, – резко ответила Элисиф, на что Ульфрик зло рассмеялся:

\- Смехотворно! Ты в своей жизни не видела пока ничего, похожего на настоящие беды. Не криви губы, глупая кукла. Ты понятия не имеешь, что такое нищета и голод, что такое резня и пытки. Ты не знала, как разобраться с троном, а воображаешь, будто это великое горе – что его у тебя якобы отняли. Смирись и пойми – твоя участь вовсе не так плоха, как ты пытаешься себя убедить.

Она склонила голову. Возможно, он и прав сейчас, и лучше бы просто ответить покорным согласием. Но кое-что не давало покоя с самого вечера солитьюдской битвы, и она спросила с тихим вздохом:

\- Мне… послушай, меня много дней гложет одно. Я должна спросить. Вы с Галмаром надругались над Рикке, прежде чем зарубить её, или же нет?

Он изумлённо выпучил глаза, потом вскочил, приблизился за несколько шагов и, с рычанием ухватив её за шею, повалил спиной на постель.

\- И верно – обезумела. За кого ты принимаешь меня, женщина?

Пока он сопел и сверкал глазами, она чуть слышно просипела:

\- За того, кто ты есть.

Хватка не ослабевала. Элисиф попыталась отнять его руку, потом взбрыкнула ногами – на что он заломил ей ладонь и прижал бёдра коленом к постели.

\- Мы с Галмаром и Рикке сражались плечом к плечу против эльфов, когда ты ещё не родилась на свет. Она хотела погибнуть славной смертью – и теперь пирует в залах Совнгарда. И будет пировать вечно. А Туллий сдался. Ясно тебе? Сдался, как трусливый пёс.

Ульфрик выпустил её и отошёл от постели. Элисиф села, пытаясь отдышаться, а он продолжил:

\- Мы настаивали, чтобы она опустила меч и шла, куда захочет – или присоединилась к нам, но нет! Надо, надо было скрутить её и держать почётной пленницей, но… Это всё теперь в прошлом, женщина. Империя мертва, и Рикке тоже.

\- Ты любил её?

Изумление вновь мелькнуло на его лице, потом он мотнул головой и неколебимо ответил:

\- Нет. Никогда. Уймись уже, и держи язык за зубами.

\- Воля твоя, Буревестник. Обещаю больше не злить Клинков Бури и новых ярлов. А ты в свою очередь вели своему зверю не обижать Идгрод.

\- И так бы велел, без твоих выходок.

Напоследок она сказала:

\- Вы бились двое на трое без свидетелей, а потом я даже не видела тел Туллия и Рикке, только их головы. Вы не пощадили женщину, с которой знались много лет, хотя она ничем вам не угрожала. Что я должна думать?

Отмахнувшись и не произнеся более ни слова, он вышел, и тут же в двери ввалилась Холмгейра – будто убедиться, что даже с собственным женихом их подопечная не вздумала повести себя нецеломудренно. Скоро привели помятую взбудораженную Идгрод – не иначе как Ульфрик своими руками вырывал её из объятий пьяного Галмара – и которую пришлось долго успокаивать добрым словом, водой с мёдом и ягодными пирожками – оказалось, она забыла отведать на пиру хоть чего-нибудь. Потом Элисиф уложила Идгрод рядом с собой, и та обняла её и, хотя долго не могла уснуть, но лежала смирно и тихо.

Желание ярла Сорли так и не осуществилось – Идгрод Младшая уехала из Морфала незамужней и нетронутой. Наслушавшись в городе, что бывшего ярла и её детей считают чуть ли не одержимыми даэдра, а его невеста слывёт колдуньей и травницей, да ещё любит захаживать в местную травницкую лавку, Галмар распорядился, чтобы её вещи, особенно книги, хорошо проверили перед дорогой, дабы ничего, пригодного для зелий, она с собой не взяла. Идгрод негодовала и ругалась, пока охранницы Элисиф осматривали её ларцы и наряды, а Вунферт Неживой перелистывал книги.

Младшего брата Идгрод, Йорика, тоже прибрали к рукам – Ульфрик определил его на службу к Ирсаральду Трижды Пронзённому – всегда полезно иметь возможность быстро устранить кого-то при случае. Юноша принял это без малейшего негодования или смущения – он вообще, кажется, не растрачивал чувств ни на какие проявления реального мира – совсем как мать.

Пару дней спустя войско двинулось к Вайтрану. Идгрод всё смотрела в окошко повозки на родные леса, поля и болота, на деревеньки, мельницы и лесопилки, на клинья птиц в небе, на стада овец, коз и мелких болотных оленей, на синие горы и высокие холмы вдалеке – и не могла насмотреться. Элисиф сидела рядом, держа её за руку. Потом, когда на землю опустилась темнота, и ставни закрыли, Идгрод вновь пересмотрела стопку книг, которые ей позволили взять.

\- Да, ничего по травам и зельям, ни слова о магии и колдовстве не оставили. Жаль.

Вновь усевшись рядом с Элисиф, прошептала:

\- Думаю, Вунферт сказал им про зелья и травы, что дают бесплодие или заставляют скидывать. Но я помню их все. Может, сумеем раздобыть, когда понадобится. Почти любую из тех трав достаточно положить в еду или заварить вместо чая.

Элисиф опешила:

\- Что?.. Нет, не смей даже думать об этом, поняла меня? Не смей!

Идгрод удивлённо вздохнула в ответ. Они ехали в повозке одни, но почему-то она всё равно говорила шёпотом, словно опасалась, что Вунферт мог услышать. Наверное, и правда мог.

\- Почему? Что мне остаётся? И тебе?

\- Я знаю, что это неправильно. Погубишь здоровье, и будешь жалеть потом многие годы о содеянном. А я не приму твоих трав. Никогда.

\- Легко тебе говорить. Твой жених все же не так отвратителен, как мой.

\- Женихи и мужья иногда умирают, а быть матерью наследника всё же лучше, чем бездетной вдовой. Но близится война, эльфы не пощадят никого… – Элисиф провела ладонями по лицу, не зная, что ещё сказать. Идгрод промолчала, призадумавшись, и больше они не заговаривали об этом.

За день пути до Вайтрана примчался гонец с вестью – убит ярл Вигнар из Серых Грив, и на трон Драконьего Предела взошла его племянница – Ольфина Серая Грива. Известная красотой и кротким нравом благодетельная дева – никто не посмел бы усомниться в её добром имени и чистоте помыслов. По приказу ярла устроено дознание в городе и окрестностях, допрашивают Балгруфа и его приближённых, что давно уже томятся в темницах Предела, под стражу взяты все Сыны Битвы и многие из Соратников.

Новость пронеслась по войску. Услышав волнение, Элисиф отодвинула ставни и спросила у скакавшей рядом с повозкой Холмгейры, в чём дело. Выслушав рассказ, Идгрод тихо сказала:

\- Ни с того ни с сего убит. Хотела бы я спросить у Даники, слыхала ли она что-нибудь об этом, но едва ли мне позволят увидеться с нею.

\- Думаешь, кто-то из ближайших людей мог подстроить? Мы ничего не знаем, – ответила Элисиф. В тёмных глазах Идгрод безмятежно отражалось серое небо. – Что ж, в Вайтране нас встретит особа столь же надменная и тщеславная, как и в Морфале.


	2. Chapter 2

Ольфина встретила Ульфрика и Братьев Бури весьма доброжелательно. Скорбящая племянница Вигнара и её родители – последние из старшей ветви славного клана Серых Грив дожидались победителей не где-нибудь, а у ног статуи Талоса, что в самом сердце Вайтрана. Остатки войска Братьев Бури – часть стала в Морфале, часть отошла к Маркарту и Фолкриту – разбивали лагерь у подножия вайтранского холма посреди нежно-зелёных лавандовых полей и бескрайних зарослей вереска. Элисиф и Идгрод пришлось оставить свою повозку, чтобы въехать в город верхом, и им привели прекрасных белоснежных лошадей, смирных и чутких. Горожане встречали гостей в основном молчанием, кое-кто ликовал, выкрикивал приветствия и бросал цветы воинам. С окончания осады прошли месяцы, многие пострадавшие дома успели восстановить, на месте пепелищ возводили новые постройки, но много куда, похоже, некому было возвращаться. В отличие от Солитьюда, Вайтран почти избежал разграбления после захвата. Город утопал в молодой зелени и весенних цветах. Вместо жёлтых знамён всюду развевались скорбные чёрные полотнища, как знак печали по убитому ярлу. Справа от главных ворот и вверх по холму тянулся кузнечный квартал – некоторые дома и лавки оказались заколочены, но Элисиф не могла съехать с главной улицы, чтобы посмотреть, что творится в закоулках. В большом заведении у самой дороги, которым когда-то управляли двое босмеров – если Элисиф правильно помнила, тоже оказались заколочены окна и двери, хотя оно явно не пострадало от войны. Должно быть, тех эльфов убили или изгнали прочь.

Элисиф ехала следом за Ульфриком и Галмаром, и горожане узнавали её и приветствовали радостными криками. Если кто-то и возмущен тем, что Ульфрик прибрал её себе в качестве военного трофея, презрев вдовство и лишив титула ярла, то наверняка не решатся высказать этого при вооруженных Братьях Бури. Идгрод тоже узнавали и тепло приветствовали, к её вящему удивлению. В последние пару дней она растосковалась по родителям и брату, который шёл где-то следом, но они не имели возможности хотя бы просто увидеться. И девушка не замечала ничего вокруг, крепко уйдя в себя, а тут вдруг оказалось, что многие люди рады её увидеть.

Громада Драконьего Предела царила над городом и всем Скайримом. Едва ли не древнейший, самый большой и величественный, самый прославленный замок страны, стоящий здесь со времён Старого Королевства, одна из первых твердынь всего человечества. Эти камни много старше стен и замков Солитьюда. Люди всё ещё помнили, что те, кто воевал с драконами в Первую Эру, в немыслимо далёкой тьме веков, возвели Предел рядом со славным Йоррваскром и Небесной Кузницей, дабы держать в плену одного из огнедышащих чудовищ, огромный череп которого до сих пор висит над троном Верховного короля Олафа Одноглазого. Совсем недавно Довакин и Балгруф Старший призвали сюда другого дракона, пленили его – и тот доставил драконоборца на своей спине в Совнгард на встречу с древними героями и Алдуином-Мироедом. Песни об этом звенели по всем городам и деревням, певцы славили Довакина – и славили Балгруфа тоже, хотя он уже несколько месяцев как томился в тюрьме родного замка. 

Довакин предал его.

Элисиф не станет требовать встречи с Балгруфом – за такую дерзость она точно не отделается одной лишь суровой нравоучительной беседой.

Широкая площадь перед храмом Кинарет была заполнена народом. Священный Златолист богини неба пышно цвёл – и светлые лепестки осыпались на мостовую, в пруды и на лужайки вокруг. Дурманящий запах стоял в воздухе.

Ольфина в чёрном одеянии, поприветствовав Ульфрика и Клинков Бури, первым делом объявила:

\- Когда Братья Бури захватили Вайтран, все истинные норды праздновали победу.

Элисиф хотелось ответить на эту чушь так, как она того заслуживала, но вместо этого она улыбнулась и ответила на поцелуй и объятие Ольфины – такие же лживые и холодные, как и всё в этой девушке.

Корона Вайтрана – корона Балгруфа – сияла на её челе и серебристых волосах.

После долгих дневных хождений по храмам, ближе к заходу солнца, гостям показывали закопчённые от пламени стены и ярмо, в котором совсем недавно держали дракона на галерее замка. Яростный зверь изрезал своими огромными когтями камни пола и стен. Здесь Довакин говорил с ним, прежде чем отправиться в Совнгард. Теплые отсветы закатного солнца освещали широкое пространство галереи, и вольные ветры гуляли здесь, гудели промеж колонн и под потолком, а вокруг больших жаровен плясали мотыльки. Великолепный лавандово-медовый закат привлёк Элисиф и Идгрод к краю широкого балкона, и Ольфина последовала за ними, оставив прочих гостей выслушивать вдохновенный рассказ придворного мага о том, как тот успел пообщаться с закованным драконом. Насмотревшись на трепещущее рыжее пламя в тёмных тучах, на тонкие золотые облачка в вышине неба, Элисиф всё же сказала Ольфине:

\- А когда Братья Бури устроили резню в Маркарте и Фолкрите и разграбили Солитьюд, то кто праздновал победу?

Та изумлённо открыла рот и позабыла закрыть. Идгрод добавила:

\- Многие достойные люди Хьялмарка погибли, обороняясь от натиска Братьев Бури. Кто скажет, что они не настоящие норды? И теперь в Зале Высокой Луны сидит женщина, которая лишь недавно заведовала рудной копью, и которой нет дела ни до кого, кроме неё самой.

Ольфина моргнула, потом легонько мотнула головой и выдала:

\- Империя разлагается и жаждет утянуть нас за собой в могилу. Скайрим должен быть свободен.

\- От кого? Скайрим – сердце Империи.

\- Мне не нравятся эти речи, Элисиф. Прошу прекратить.

\- Когда Талмор придёт на нашу землю, ты вспомнишь осаду Вайтрана.

\- Я встану в первых рядах, чтобы убивать эльфов. Вместе с Ульфриком и его воинами. А ты и тогда продолжишь скорбеть об Империи?

\- Посмотрим.

Ольфина рассвирепела:

\- Возможно, талморцы подстроили гибель моего дяди. А возможно и Империя. А скорее уж имперцы во всём служат Талмору и готовы убивать честных и достойных людей Скайрима, чтобы обезглавить наш род. Талос для них ничего не значит. Оба моих брата до сих пор скрываются от имперских и талморских псов. А ты, говорят, поклялась в верности Ульфрику перед всем Солитьюдом и охотно приняла его сватовство – и теперь возражаешь ему в главном. Получается, твоё слово ничего не значит?

Идгрод рукой и взглядом удержала её от ответа – хотя Элисиф и не нашлась бы – напоминание о вечере последней битвы и её словах покорности выбило дух. Похоже, ещё очень долго ей будут напоминать об этом. Когда рассерженная Ольфина ушла к остальным гостям, Идгрод тихо сказала:

\- Он опять устроит тебе выволочку за эти разговоры.

\- Думаю, нет. Его больше всего волнует, чтобы люди позабыли Балгруфа, и чтобы Ольфина смотрела ему в рот и правильно голосовала на выборах. А она смотрит. И проголосует.

Стол для вечерней трапезы на дюжину человек накрыли прямо здесь, под открытым небом – никаких пиров во дни скорби по убитому ярлу. В сумерках ветер утих, и лишь мотыльки кружили над жаровнями и гибли в пламени, да звёзды тихо загорались на темнеющем небе.

Элисиф решила крепко молчать, о чём бы не заговорили здесь в этот вечер.

Подали похлёбку из мамонтятины и тёплый душистый хлеб. Поначалу Элисиф не прислушивалась к разговорам, но вскоре Хьорнскар Крушитель Черепов поведал о том, что происходило в ночь убийства Вигнара:

\- …стрелок исключительной меткости и удачливости. На лестнице там довольно светло от жаровен, да и сумерки в тот час ещё не были непроглядными, но уж не настолько хорошо видно, чтобы в точности прицелиться. Стреляли сильно издалека, с такого расстояния и днём не каждый попадёт. Ещё немного – и стрела могла задеть или убить Ольфину вместо Вигнара.

Ольфина заметно поёжилась:

\- Я слышала свист стрелы перед тем, как та воткнулась дядюшке в затылок. Его кровь забрызгала мне лицо и платье. Никогда не забуду эти брызги на щеках.

Фрейлия Серая Грива, которая сидела напротив Элисиф, всхлипнула, прикрыв рот дрожащей ладонью, словно вновь переживала за дочь и погибшего деверя, а Хьорнскар продолжил:

\- Госпожа Ольфина повела себя самым похвальным образом. Немедля велела перекрыть все выходы из города, начать следствие и взять под стражу тех, на кого падёт подозрение. Решительная и яростная, словно опытный воин на поле брани.

Ульфрик и Галмар не поскупились на похвалы, на что Ольфина зарделась и смущённо опустила глаза. А Хьорнскар продолжил:

\- Тем не менее, никого так и не нашли, хотя и обыскали весь город. В деле замешано колдовство. Фаренгар почувствовал отголосок Обливиона за стенами. Судя по всему, использовали призванный лук, да и стрела оказалась непростая. Тяжёлая, чёрная, с раздвоенным остриём. Никогда ничего похожего не видел, верите ли.

\- Такие используют даэдра, – покивал Фаренгар. Наверняка они с Вунфертом, который сидел сейчас рядом с ним, за прошедший день успели обсудить всё, что было любопытно обоим в деле убийства. – Стрелы эти крайне редки в нашем мире – гнусное тёмное чародейство призвало их себе на службу. Отыскать убийцу окажется весьма непросто, скорее – невозможно. Это маг, не боящийся обратиться за помощью к даэдра.

Ольфина поведала дрогнувшим голосом:

\- Когда Фаренгар рассказал о призванном оружии, мне сразу подумалось, что с нами просто играют в весёлую игру. Что это чья-то озорная шутка. 

\- Озорная шутка, – повторил Ульфрик. – Да, похоже на то, в самом деле.

Принесли второе – жареную речную рыбу с пряностями, чесноком, сыром и свежей весенней зеленью, и разговор прервался.

Немного погодя Ольфина спросила:

\- А правда ли, что Ульфрик и Довакин вынесли врата Солитьюда своими драконьими голосами?

\- Так и было, – ответил Ульфрик. – Кроме того, Довакин и Вунферт добавили огненных взрывов.

Ирсаральд объявил:

\- Взятие Солитьюда – исключительный, блестящий образец военного искусства, который останется в памяти на века. Опять же, дракон, которого призывал Довакин, оказал нам немалую помощь. Враги дрожали от ужаса, видя его огромную тень через всё небо.

Элисиф невольно выпрямилась и уставилась перед собой.

\- Это ведь тот самый дракон, что кружил над осаждённым Вайтраном, верно? И которого пленяли в этих стенах? – спросила Ольфина.

\- Да. Его имя Одавинг, – ответил Ульфрик. – Что значит: «Снежный Крылатый Охотник». Он сжёг множество наших врагов.

Искоса глянув на него, Элисиф встретила безмятежный довольный взгляд. А Ольфина продолжила:

\- Довакин на днях являлся в замок, и дракон прилетал вслед за ним, кружил над городом. Я звала Довакина остаться, подождать вас, но он всё же уехал.

\- Он никогда не пропадает надолго. Наверняка скоро вернётся в войско.

\- А Одавинг ведь красный, подобно Нафаалиларгусу? Думала об этом совпадении с того дня, как увидела его впервые. И в Вайтране часто говорят о двух красных драконах, и многие не считают это совпадением.

\- Довакину такое мнение весьма нравится, насколько мне известно, – ответил Ульфрик.

Принесли третье блюдо – весенние ягоды с молоком и мёдом. Недолгое время спустя Ольфина спросила:

\- А правда ли, что в Синем Дворце вас поджидал вампир?

\- Правда, – ответил Ульфрик. – Вунферт с несколькими магами-наёмниками упокоили вампира. Только лишь пепел остался.

\- Возмутительно! – воскликнула Ольфина. – Где это видано, чтобы королям при себе держать такую мерзость? Они ведь дурманят разум, ломают волю, ещё и кровь пьют у живых людей. Часто выбирают жертв и присасываются к ним надолго, на месяцы и годы. Нежить во дворце – неслыханно! Элисиф, как ты объяснишь это?

\- Сибилла верно служила при дворе много лет, – ровным голосом произнесла Элисиф. – Она не сделала никому ничего плохого.

\- Вампир есть вампир! – резко ответила Ольфина. – Нет слов, которыми можно это описать. Ты знала, что у тебя за придворный маг?

\- Мы с Торугом не ведали о её природе. Был ли посвящён король Истлод – мне не известно. Придворные маги есть у всех ярлов, как и у короля, и многие из них ничем не лучше вампиров. А я более не собираюсь перед тобой оправдываться.

\- Хватит, Элисиф, – жёстко осадил Ульфрик. – Этому нет никакого оправдания.

Элисиф, оглядев присутствующих – все, кроме Идгрод и Вунферта, смотрели на неё с негодованием и осуждением – уставилась в свою тарелку.

Разговоры поутихли, и до конца трапезы даже юный ярл умерила своё любопытство. А позже, когда стражницы уже открывали перед ними двери её с Идгрод покоев, Элисиф услышала, как Ольфина говорит Ульфрику:

\- Если желаете, завтра провожу вас к Балгруфу. Я сама не видела его ни разу со дня взятия Вайтрана.

\- Да, Ольфина, проводи. Скажу ему пару слов.

Им досталась комната Дагни – удивительно, но вещи любимой дочери Балгруфа никуда не пропали, их всего лишь сложили в сундуки и на полки за занавесями. Золотые ларцы, куклы с гладкими блестящими волосами и в шёлковых платьях, дорогие наряды и прочие подарки отца Дагни не смогла забрать туда, где сейчас находилась – как сказали Элисиф, детей ярла отправили на воспитание в надёжные семьи в Винтерхолд и Истмарк.

А вещи остались. До всего этого ещё доберётся родня нового ярла. А возможно, Ольфина хотела сохранить эти игрушки, зеркала в резных оправах, золотые гребни, дорогие ценные книги, украшения и платья для собственных будущих дочерей, почему нет. Её точно не смутит, кому они принадлежали раньше.

Просторная уютная комната с высокими оконцами, сквозь которые проникало вдоволь света, особенно по утрам – хотя сейчас за ними и царила ночная тьма, большой очаг, роскошные ковры, мягкие шкуры на креслах и узкая детская постель – но Элисиф хватит, а для Идгрод притащили вторую кровать. Хотелось не выходить отсюда хоть до самого отъезда в Виндхельм.

Когда они вымылись одна за другой в большой бадье, и помогавшие им служанки удалились прочь, Элисиф сказала:

\- Вот так. Призванное оружие, меткий глаз, достаточная хитрость – и жизнь ярла оборвётся точно так же, как и жизнь какого-нибудь крестьянина.

\- Хотя безвестных крестьян обычно и не убивают призванным оружием, – Идгрод села на постель и принялась разбирать себе волосы широким гребнем. Элисиф устроилась рядом, подхватила густую чёрную прядь и, взяв другой гребень, осторожно провела им по всей длине. Хотя и сыроватые, волосы Идгрод легко поддавались, но чтобы просто провести гребнем от корней до кончиков, требовалось немалое усилие и время. Наконец, обе встали посреди комнаты, и Элисиф развела волосы Идгрод на три части и начала плести – сидя на постели, делать это было бы неудобно. Сказала:

\- Кажется, Ульфрик догадался, кто тот великий стрелок.

\- Лишь бы он не подстрелил самого Ульфрика. Представляю, что начнётся после.

Элисиф предпочла бы не представлять, но воображение сегодня работало излишне живо, так что она поспешила заверить: 

\- Не хочу думать об этом.

\- Я тоже.

\- Но я бы послушала, что завтра скажет ему Балгруф.

Идгрод косо ухмыльнулась, легко кивнув, и её тёмные глаза недобро сверкнули в пламени свечей:

\- О, да! И я тоже.

Потом Идгрод помогла ей разобрать и причесать её собственные волосы, что потребовало не меньше времени и усилий. Когда косы, наконец, были заплетены, а Идгрод улеглась в постель, Элисиф, обойдя комнату, загасила светильники, затем постояла у открытого окна. Свежий ветерок нежно струился, принося запахи города и ночных цветов. Из этих окон не просматривалось ничего, кроме внутреннего двора и стен замка, так что даже если кто-то и захотел бы её застрелить, ему пришлось бы, разве что, взлететь в воздух для этого. Напоследок она сказала:

\- Одавинг. По словам Ульфрика, Довакин называет этого дракона любимым сыном Акатоша.

\- Даже так. Драконорождённый, похоже, обожает показывать свою значимость и исключительность. Красный дракон, как у Талоса. Не молчать же ему об этом совпадении, в самом деле.

Ольфина отныне избегала их, лишь холодно обронив назавтра, что не намерена втолковывать очевидные вещи тем, кто не желает понимать, и даже к собственным клятвам относится вероломно. Не получив ответа, кроме долгого равнодушного взгляда, она рассерженно отвернулась и ушла прочь.

Вечерами, оставшись вдвоём в комнате, они говорили о войне. Элисиф не могла думать и говорить ни о чём другом. Лишённые почти всех сведений о положении дел в стране, они пытались прикинуть, сколько сейчас войск у Ульфрика, сколько запасов продовольствия, где сосредоточились остатки Легиона, и кто поведёт их на новую битву. Идгрод увлечённо принялась обсуждать всё это, явно пытаясь отвлечься от мыслей о скором замужестве. Она нашла в одном из сундуков стопку бумаги, перья с чернилами, и записывала всё, что вспоминалось и до чего они договаривались за вечер. Элисиф вспомнила и озвучила всё, что знала о раскладе сил перед битвой за Солитьюд и о ходе сражения. Они сложили и прочее известное им об остальном течении войны, о числе людей, лошадей, оружия у обеих сторон, о потерях и возможностях пограбить. 

Неизбежно напрашивался вывод: Братья Бури одержали свою победу лишь благодаря Довакину и его драконам.

\- Иначе я не могу представить, как это получилось, – сказала тогда Элисиф, и Идгрод согласилась. В захваченном Солитьюде и во время перехода в Морфал и Вайтран победители славили Драконорождённого не меньше, чем самого Ульфрика, говоря о нём с трепетом и восхищением. Наверное, воинам казалось, что, раз победитель Пожирателя Мира с ними, то и Империя склонится в ужасе, и Талмор не решится прийти в Скайрим – тёмным послушным людям их глупые мысли и слова вождя часто представляются очевидной истиной, особенно когда это не так.

Но войско распадётся не позднее, чем к осени. Многие из женщин наверняка уже понесли или понесут в ближайшее время – должна же страсть битвы и радость победы найти выход. А среди Братьев Бури женщин едва ли не треть. Даже если пленных легионеров организуют и заставят пахать землю, что нужно сделать в ближайшее время, то какой-то части Братьев всё равно придётся вернуться к их привычным огородным делам и выпасу скота, чего они вряд ли хотят. Значит, кто-то примется грабить крестьян, а кто-то и бунтовать. Если до сих пор не начали. Лето быстро истает, принеся скудный урожай, который ещё нужно суметь собрать, осень разгонит многих по домам, а зима довершит. А там и второй Легион пожалует. Или войско Талмора.

Если Ульфрик увидит эти их записи и проведает о разговорах, то будет долго смеяться. Разумеется, они не знали чего-то важного, что известно Ульфрику и Клинкам Бури. Быть может, боевой дух и преданность многих мятежников своему вождю и вдохновителю намного сильнее, чем кажется, и запасов еды хватит всем воинам на долгое время. А новый Легион и Талмор не придут…

Убедившись в верности ярла и её окружения, в спокойствии в городе и владении, а также в том, что Ольфина наконец спохватилась и приказала тайно запретить певцам во всех трактирах и на площадях владения упоминать о Балгруфе, прославляя лишь Довакина, Братьев Бури и его самого, Ульфрик засобирался в новую столицу. Галмару день ото дня сильнее не терпелось взять Идгрод, а не просто смотреть на неё, и он подгонял войско, уговаривал даже оставить основные силы ползти к Виндхельму, а им с невестами скорее ехать в Рифтен и пожениться уже наконец – они давно решили, что это следует сделать именно там, в старом храме перед ликом и милостью Мары, как и положено. Ульфрик отчего-то противился, но потом вдруг изменил решение. Когда они уже направились в Рифт, Элисиф узнала, что причиной этой перемены стало письмо от Лайлы, в котором та, видимо, приглашала победителя скорее прибыть в гости. Всё просто. Зато Идгрод сделалась молчаливой и совсем печальной.

От Вайтрана до Рифтена дороги лежали сплошь крепкие, так что тысячный отряд с небольшим обозом преодолел все узкие горные проезды, спуски, подъёмы, мосты меньше чем за десять дней. Несколько раз, на опасных местах, приходилось выбираться из повозки и ехать на лошадях – иногда в тех местах повозки переворачивались. К тому же тряска внутри всё равно сделалась бы невыносимой. Трудная дорога и частое присутствие стражниц не способствовали разговорам, так что Элисиф тоже предалась своим мыслям, и то, куда они её в итоге вывели, не то чтобы не нравилось, но заставило изумляться себе.

\- Ты словно что-то задумала, нет? – спросила Идгрод, когда до Рифтена оставалась пара часов, а за окном уже несколько дней как шелестели берёзовые леса, и их молодая зелень ослепляла нестерпимой яркостью. Элисиф лишь улыбнулась.


	3. Chapter 3

В Рифтене ждали утопающие в грязи раннего лета улицы, исчерневшее дерево домов, юная листва и нежные цветы. Братья Бури удержали город при осаде, он избежал смены власти, резни и прочих горестей. Свежие деревянные настилы немного спасали от того, чтобы лошади не потонули в лужах, но не более. Хотя к возвышенной части города, ближе к крепости Миствейл, лежали вполне чистые и сухие дороги.

Ещё перед главными воротами, когда их лошади шли рядом, Элисиф высказала Ульфрику то, что давно тревожило:

\- Надеюсь, в этом городе, в отличие от Вайтрана, никого из ярлов не застрелят.

Ульфрик лишь усмехнулся:

\- Не хочешь ещё раз овдоветь, да?

\- Не станет тебя – и я тут же окажусь без надобности, разве нет? А страна вновь расколется и запылает. Но ты и сам всё это знаешь. Береги свой затылок, король.

\- Будь спокойна.

В Рифтене не делали различия между народами – здесь давно перемешались выходцы со всех концов Тамриэля. Норды в лохмотьях и богато одетые эльфы, аргониане и каджиты самого разного вида, множество ребятишек, среди которых наверняка найдётся немало плодов смешанных союзов. Толпа шумно встречала гостей, но непросто было сразу понять, чего больше в её нестройном гомоне – восторга или ненависти.

Западный ветер приносил с Дощатой стороны запахи рыбного и мясного рынков. На площади, что издалека просматривалась в конце одной из улиц, стояла высокая длинная виселица, и двое мертвецов печально раскачивались в петлях – по крайней мере, стольких успела разглядеть Элисиф.

Она ловила себя на том, что тревожно вглядывается в узкие переулки между высокими бревенчатыми стенами домов и поглядывает на края крыш. Но это напрасное волнение – в каждом из проёмов стояли Братья и Сёстры Бури с оружием наготове, и на некоторых крышах тоже.

Кроме замка Миствейл, здесь почти не осталось построек, которые пережили пожары семидесятилетней давности, когда горожане во время кровопролитного мятежа свергли жестокого самовластца Хосгунна Скрещённые Кинжалы – тот правил три десятка лет и довёл свой народ до отчаяния и крайнего истощения. Хотя на знамени Рифтена до сих пор красуются два перекрещённых клинка на светло-ежевичном поле в память о немилостивом правителе. Зато печально известный замок под названием Каприз Хосгунна, который строился на протяжении семи лет и, по сохранившимся описаниям и народной памяти, поражал размерами и роскошью, давно сгорел, а его развалины растащили для новых построек, и даже саму основу сравняли с землёй.

В центре города, посреди самых больших и роскошных поместий, выделялся скромностью и простотой линий храм Мары. Деревянный, как и все окружающие особняки и прочие постройки, с высокой крышей в несколько ярусов и длинной лестницей перед главными дверьми. Опоясанный каменной стеной широкий двор расстилался перед ним, и по сторонам открытого входного проёма – запирающихся врат здесь не признавали, ибо милость Мары открыта для всех – тяжело шевелились на ветру багряные полотнища с ликом богини.

Наконец, крепостные стены и громада замка Миствейл показались из-за поворота улицы. Лайла несказанно радовалась гостям – или хорошо делала вид, что радуется. Элисиф ещё издалека высматривала тех, кто должен был стоять рядом при встрече: наследник рифтенский Харальд, здоровенный громила Унмид Снегоход, босмерка-управительница, босмерка-придворный маг – не многовато ли для Ульфрика эльфов при этом дворе, кстати? Да, Серлунда не оказалось среди встречающих – с победой Братьев Бури он, конечно же, угодил в новую опалу. В крепости ли он вообще?

На небольшом обеде подали лососёвую похлёбку, жаркое из птицы, горячий тыквенный хлеб и мясную подливу к нему. На длинном столе расположились запечённые целиком большие рыбы на золотых блюдах, украшенные зеленью, плавленым сыром и солёными помидорами, а по центру фазан на большом золотом блюде – словно живой в ярких переливчатых перьях. Хозяева и гости говорили совсем немного, больше ели и нахваливали стол.

В дороге им было не до сытной или вкусной пищи, так что Элисиф съела и выпила сейчас почти всё, на что её хватило. Прозрачная золотистая похлёбка с овощами и кусочками рыбы, душистый хлеб и жаркое оказались очень вкусны, как и лосось под румяной сырной корочкой, как и подслащённый мёдом холодный ягодный сок.

Потом подали свежие весенние ягоды в меду, а также душистые и тёплые – наверняка только что из печи – медовые пирожные с дроблёными орехами, и, наконец, горячее сладкое вино с пряностями.

Вино она едва пригубила, предпочтя сок, а вот свое пирожное смогла съесть лишь наполовину, не вовремя заметив, что слишком много внимания уделила первым блюдам. Идгрод же с удовольствием ела ягоды и медовые соты. Наконец, когда трапеза закончилась, и мужчины ушли по своим военным делам, а отобедавшие здесь же стражницы приблизились ко главе стола, Лайла сказала:

\- До чего худы обе! Вас плохо кормили в дороге, что ли? Но не важно! Вижу, вам наш стол пришёлся по нраву, миленькие?

\- Очень вкусно, госпожа Лайла, – ответила Идгрод, а Элисиф лишь учтиво улыбнулась.

Лайла подозвала управительницу:

\- Ануриэль, покажи нашим невестам их покои и размести охрану. Успейте отдохнуть и собраться к пиру. Весь Рифтен будет смотреть на вас!

В небольшую просто обставленную комнату уже притащили её сундук. Управительница-эльфийка представила служанок, и им было велено немедля набирать бадью, да погорячее. Вымыв голову и належавшись в медленно остывающей воде, Элисиф нехотя выбралась и приняла тёплые полотенца. Служанки не уставали восхищаться белизной кожи и стройностью стана госпожи, а когда помогали сушить волосы над пламенем и расчёсывать, когда натирали пряди шёлком, то пришлось несколько раз осадить их, чтобы избавиться от совсем уж неуёмных восторгов. Наконец, выгнав этих пустословок, она достала из сундука самое богатое платье, отыскала в ларце тонкий венец с сапфирами, подходящее ожерелье и серьги к нему – из золотого узорочья с жемчугом, сапфирами и ониксом, а потом просто улеглась на постель и не шевелилась, пока за ней не пришли, чтобы звать на пир.

Гостей собралось и впрямь немало. Самых знатных и состоятельных из них особо представляли Ульфрику. Мимо с поклонами прошли жрецы Мары и ещё несколько людей, в том числе владелец городского порта и большей части рифтского судоходства Болли с женой Нивенор – босмеркой необычайной красоты, причём похожей скорее на альтмерку; Снегоходы в представлении не нуждались, и каждый произнёс несколько приветственных слов и преподнёс по подарку. Затем прибыли Чёрные Верески – Мавен со всеми своими детьми и невесткой из давно обедневшего клана Крепкий Щит. Эта молодая женщина по имени Свана имела болезненный затравленный вид и тревожные глаза, а то, как тяжело передвигалась и как напряжённо держалась за большой круглый живот, почему-то очень врезалось Элисиф в память. Ни к чему ходить на шумные вечерние пиры, если скоро время рожать, но, очевидно, от самой Сваны решение прийти сюда вовсе не зависело.

Угощение поражало обилием и изощрённостью. По трём сторонам большого открытого очага на длинных столах красовались с десяток пёстрых фазанов, как и не меньше десятка запечённых целиком рыбин, а также разнаряженный зеленью, помидорами и кольцами лука румяный кабанчик – тот расположился по центру главного стола на золотом блюде. Вино и черновересковый мёд лились щедрой рекой.

Вначале подали жаркое из оленины и мамонтятины с картофелем, потом рулеты из телятины с орехово-сырной начинкой, пряные телячьи языки, нарезанный ломтями хобот мамонта, разные блюда с самыми дорогими сырами и речные устрицы в раковинах.

Лайла и Снегоходы не уставали прославлять Ульфрика и Галмара тостами, остальные горячо их поддерживали. Элисиф как всегда старалась не слушать всю эту чушь, вынужденно отвлекаясь от жаркого, печёного лосося, эйдарского сыра и холодного ягодного сока с мёдом, когда требовалось вставать на ноги вместе со всеми и поднимать свой кубок.

Сейчас из её стражниц присутствовала лишь Холмгейра, но скорее как помощница или подруга – она даже вырядилась в нарядное платье для такого дела. Следила она также и за Идгрод, хотя та вовсе не собиралась вставать со своего места. Элисиф же при первой возможности отправилась прогуляться, и Холмгейра пошла следом.

Почти сразу подошли жрецы Мары из храма. Приятнейший скромный главный священник чуть ли не в рубище – и, кстати, редгард, учтиво поклонился. А его спутница-данмерка с тёплой улыбкой по-доброму щурила непроглядно-чёрные глаза. Как же Ульфрик смотрит на то, что его будут венчать не норды? Терпеливо выслушав их благочестивые наставления невесте, Элисиф направилась дальше. Коротко пообщавшись ещё с несколькими людьми, она, наконец, увидела свою цель. Но тут же налетела Нура Снегоход, даже для пира не сменившая одеяние жрицы Талоса на что-нибудь более подходящее.

\- Итак. Буревестник победил. Сердца всех истинных нордов преисполнились радости. Ничто и никто отныне не помешает нам славить Талоса, и гнилая Империя, как и Талмор, выпустили свои когти из сердца нашего Отечества. А мой беспутный Асгейр так и не разорвал помолвку с той… с этой…

\- С Витторией Вичи, – подсказала Элисиф.

\- Дитя, ты наблюдала за тем, как они начали общаться? Как вообще можно было обратить на неё взор? Он ведь заранее прекрасно знал, что мы будем против. Никто в клане ни мгновения не одобряет этого позора, воистину несмываемого. Неслыханно! Молю Девятерых, чтобы они направили его, добавили разума и здравомыслия. Ульфрик проявил великое милосердие, пощадив сестру императора. Тебе в точности известна её судьба во время захвата Солитьюда?

\- Никто из захватчиков не посмел тронуть её и пальцем, тем более что Асгейр беспрерывно находился с нею рядом. Если вас это волнует, – смиренно отвечала Элисиф.

\- Ты тоже избежала всякого несчастья, как и Идгрод Младшая, надо же! Многие у нас полагали, что тебя казнят, когда Солитьюд падёт. Буревестник милосерден и великодушен, в отличие от императора и его псов, которые не щадят женщин и девиц. Но Асгейру безразлично, что его родная сестра пала от мечей Легиона.

\- Он скорбит о Лилии так же, как и в самый день, когда услышал о её гибели. Знаю, что Виттория много говорила об этом с ним.

\- Да неужели? А я вижу, что деловые связи и деньги для него важнее семьи! Что за человек эта Виттория, хотя бы? Наверняка избалована и бестолкова. В столь юном возрасте возглавить важнейшее и богатейшее предприятие Империи, виданное ли дело! Говорят, горда и тщеславна сверх всякой меры.

В её взгляде так и читалось: «Совсем как ты, милочка».

\- Впрочем, это не было бы столь важно, не будь она из родни императора. Ну ладно же! Знаю, что Асгейр не отступится, слишком уж выгодный ему союз. А каковы у неё бёдра, скажи-ка мне? Она сможет родить здоровых детей?

Элисиф невольно призадумалась, припоминая. Ответила:

\- Почти как у меня, но не шире.

Нура сощурилась, внимательно её оглядывая.

\- Да, насчет тебя мы скоро наконец узнаем, хороши ли твои бёдра. На месте Ульфрика было опрометчиво брать себе бездетную вдову, весьма опрометчиво. Он ведь уже не молод, да и ты не настолько юна, как следовало бы.

\- Его заставили Клинки Бури. Он вовсе не хотел, – с недобрым злорадством поведала Элисиф.

Впрочем, Нура ничуть не смутилась, сделав вид, что не услышала:

\- Хотя это не проблема. У него есть наследница, молодая и здоровая. Ты про неё помнишь?

Нильсин Расколотый Щит. Разумеется. Элисиф очень давно не вспоминала о двоюродной племяннице Ульфрика, встреча с кланом которой вскоре ей предстояла. И совершенно искренне ответила:

\- Да. И она меня никоим образом не волнует.

\- Ну как знаешь, дитя.

\- А что вы мне предлагаете? Если будет угодно всемилостивой Маре, я рожу детей в положенный срок. И это уже забота Ульфрика, а не чья-то ещё.

Нура поджала губы и вскинула лицо. Пора заканчивать бессмысленный разговор. Вспомнив об основном предмете, Элисиф сказала:

\- В любом случае, я заверяю вас, что Виттория Вичи – образец ума, благородства, трудолюбия и силы духа, и составит счастье своего мужа.

\- Говоришь, как по заученному, дитя. Надеюсь, Буревестник вскорости объяснит тебе, где правда.

\- А где правда? – с излишней резкостью спросила Элисиф.

Нура вновь опешила, но так и не нашлась с ответом. Элисиф поспешно извинилась и постаралась скрыться с её глаз. Недолгое время спустя Холмгейра попросилась отойти, и Элисиф отпустила её и тут же высмотрела того, кого искала, понимая, что другой возможности поговорить не представится.

Следовало составить записку. Следовало… Нет, о таком можно договариваться только лично. Плюнув на все сомнения, Элисиф сделала несколько шагов вперёд, чтобы перехватить его по пути – он безучастно брёл, ни на кого не оглядываясь.

\- Здравствуй, Серлунд.

\- Здравствуй, Элисиф.

Серлунд не сразу сумел стереть с лица немалое изумление от столь высокого внимания. За несколько лет опалы он, должно быть, привык, что гости ярла стараются не вспоминать о его существовании, дабы не гневить хозяйку Рифта. Но мнение Лайлы Руки Закона волновало Элисиф в последнюю на свете очередь. Они недолго поговорили о малозначащих вещах, потом она шагнула ближе.

Надоедливая музыка и утомительный шум голосов давили со всех сторон. Ульфрик и Галмар разговаривали с Лайлой. Холмгейра уже приближалась от входа. И Элисиф быстро шепнула под тяжёлый грохот сердца и колотьбу в висках:

\- Хочешь меня? Нынче ночью, как все уснут.

\- Чт… что?

\- Я не была ни с кем после гибели Торуга. Не хочу достаться ему нетронутой, понимаешь?

Серлунд быстро кивнул и зашептал:

\- Я не должен, госпожа моя. Нет. Ты невеста, – дыхание его сорвалось. Мужчины часто с вожделением смотрели на неё – и в девичестве, и в замужестве, и особенно во вдовстве. Элисиф лишь тихо улыбнулась и кивнула, неуклюже пытаясь скрыть огорчение. Их руки встретились, его пальцы крепко сжали её ладонь. Некрасивый и нелюбимый опальный младший сын ярла-предателя – сейчас она сбежала бы с ним хоть в Сиродил, под крыло к императору – дожидаться нового Легиона и новой войны, хоть в Солитьюд – и объявить собрание ярлов и выборы Верховного короля. Пускай её не послушают, и их казнят или заточат в подвалы Мрачного Замка, но… нет, это безумие. Нельзя его так подставлять.

Холмгейра встала перед ними и скрестила руки на груди:

\- Госпожа, почему вы наклоняетесь к молодому господину?

\- Здесь шумно, Холмгейра. Я себя не слышу, не то что кого-то другого, – Элисиф повысила голос, чтобы суровая стражница поняла, какую глупость спрашивает.

\- Идёмте за стол. Ваш жених ждёт вас.

Холмгейра наградила Серлунда острым внимательным взглядом, на что тот не повёл и бровью. А Элисиф, ругая себя за неосторожность, вернулась на место рядом с Ульфриком.

Когда заходившееся сердце успокоилось, и алое марево перед глазами истаяло, Элисиф, наконец, прислушалась к беседам за столом. 

Галмар говорил Идгрод что-то ласковое, та учтиво отвечала, и окружающий шум надёжно заглушал их голоса. А Лайла сидела совсем рядом, и её было прекрасно слышно:

\- Так кто же застрелил Вигнара? Неужели Ольфина так и не разыскала убийцу?

Если Ульфрик и знал точно или хотя бы предполагал, кто выпустил даэдрическую стрелу в затылок старого Серого Гривы, то ему никакого труда не составляло непринуждённо солгать. Наверняка позже он выскажет Лайле свои догадки, но уж точно не на пиру, среди множества ушей.

\- Нет. Обыскали весь город, изъяли все найденные луки и взяли под стражу многих, даже Круг Соратников. Ничего. Поработал тёмный чародей или колдун, и отыскать его пока не представляется возможным.

\- Уверена, это происки недобитого Легиона. Мало в Скайриме более достойных людей, более достойных воинов, нежели был Вигнар! Но каждый из нас в опасности! Это имперцы, никаких сомнений!

\- Всякое может быть. Но очень уж странно всё произошло. Стреляли вечером, почти что в темноте, очень издалека, да ещё и даэдрической стрелой из призванного лука.

Лайла прижала ладони к губам и покачала головой, а потом спросила:

\- А Ольфина хотя бы справляется со своими новыми обязанностями? Она ведь совсем молода. Бедное дитя. Лишиться братьев, а теперь и дяди, и всё из-за козней Империи.

\- Торальда и Авюльстейна она надеется всё же отыскать. Или они сами возвратятся, хотя до сих пор от обоих никаких вестей.

\- Если они живы, – печально отвечала Лайла, потом молчала некоторое время. – Скажи-ка, а в Вайтране такой же бестолковый придворный чародей, как и у меня здесь?

Ульфрик хмыкнул:

\- Уж чего не знаю, Лайла. Думаю, тебе стоит спросить Вунферта, он разбирается в этом.

\- Меня больше занимает, что ты собираешься делать с Коллегией Магов. Хочу отправить туда послание, пускай пришлют мне нового мага. Нынешняя наша чародейка бестолкова и бесполезна совершенно. Пустейшее создание!

\- Вопрос с Коллегией требует обдумывания. Корир продолжит настаивать, чтобы мы разогнали их, и наверняка это возможно – взять в осаду, перекрыть все связи. Но четыре тысячи лет истории нельзя просто так перечеркнуть. Хотя, думаю, сейчас самое время выписать оттуда кого-нибудь на службу.

\- Может, они все там такие же никчёмные? Наша босмерка варит зелья не в срок и ладно если не после хорошей трёпки. Обычно оправдывается, что занята какими-то исследованиями. С её безалаберностью только и исследовать, ну да! Ещё и смеет дерзить. Было ей приказано уж несколько лет назад как выяснить, одержим ли или околдован Серлунд, но она так ничего толком и не поняла. Уверяет, будто он верит в то, что плетёт о тебе и об Империи. Не хочу в это верить.

Элисиф давно заметила ту самую босмерку, которая с отсутствующим видом сидела в отдалении. Недолгое время назад соседнее с нею место занял Серлунд, и они, похоже, вполне приязненно общались, не ведая, какие речи ведёт о них ярл.

Несколько раз Элисиф нечаянно ловила его взгляд. Великим безрассудством было подставлять его под удар. С другой стороны, он в дружбе с чародейкой, которая помогла бы им – и Ульфрик не прознал бы о том, кто именно развлекался с его невестой в ночь перед свадьбой. Нет. Разумеется, нет. Не иначе как долгое вдовство помутило ей разум, а постоянное ожидание внезапной смерти превратилось уже в привычку.

В разговор вмешался сидевший рядом с матерью Харальд:

\- И зря не хочешь верить, матушка! Сколько раз я говорил! Он предатель, готовый переметнуться к нашим врагам. Знаете, мой брат много раз выходил на площадь, подзывал к себе людей и убеждал их доверять имперцам! Ещё и задружился с этой дурёхой из Коллегии Магов. Как бы они не подарили тебе внука-босмера, матушка – вот это будет позор, какого мы ещё не видали!

\- Прекрати! Ничего такого не случится! – резко отвечала Лайла.

\- Самое время повесить его за измену. Как раз после всех торжеств. Господин Ульфрик, вы одобрили бы? Вот…

Лайла перебила его:

\- Я запрещаю тебе даже думать об этом, сколько раз повторять!

Ульфрик же отвечал:

\- Убийство родичей – последнее дело, Харальд. И если ты заметил, мы оставили всех пленённых ярлов с семьями и даже их ближайших слуг в живых.

Харальд ощутимо струхнул после этих слов, а когда начались пляски под весёлую музыку, то и вовсе ушёл к остальным гостям. Лайла же вяло продолжила расспрашивать о Коллегии Магов и событиях в Вайтране.

Время тянулось невыносимо долго, да ещё и открытый очаг посреди зала полыхал высоким огнём. Через час или два, когда все, кто сидел во главе стола, разошлись проветриться, и даже Идгрод отлучилась и, будто чувствуя, что Элисиф хочет остаться одна, прихватила с собой Холмгейру. Та нехотя подчинилась. Скоро, высмотрев кое-кого, Элисиф неспешно поднялась с кресла и немного отошла от стола. Он не пройдёт мимо.

Подойдя слишком близко, чтобы это могло считаться приличным, Хемминг Чёрный Вереск улыбнулся с тончайшей вежливостью:

\- Госпожа Элисиф, ваша красота всё ослепительнее с каждой новой вашей бедой.

Не хватало только добавить, что госпожа станет ещё красивее, когда снова овдовеет.

\- Да, ты прав, Хемминг.

Кровь опять застучала в висках, а перед глазами поплыли алые круги. Это из-за того, что она без привычки глянула в открытое пламя жаровни, только и всего.

\- Я хочу встретиться с тобой сегодня ночью. Наедине.

Наверное, с таким лицом узнают о нежданной победе в сражении или о мучительной смерти ненавистного врага. Несколько мгновений понадобилось Хеммингу, чтобы вздохнуть и подобрать челюсть, потом он изменившимся голосом спросил:

\- Я правильно понял мою госпожу?

\- Ты правильно понял. Действуй.

\- Я всё подготовлю, – и он неспешно удалился, а Элисиф ещё постояла, глядя на престол Рифта, потом прошлась вдоль стола и вернулась в своё кресло. Ягодный сок в кубке оказался противно-тёплым, но она не стала требовать льда.

Летом в Рифтене всегда жарко.


	4. Chapter 4

Служанки таскали воду для мытья, а Гевьон и Холмгейра устроились за столом в дальнем углу – одна из них собиралась бодрствовать первую половину ночи, а вторая – после неё до самого утра. Другие стражницы, Фрида и Хильде, стерегли сегодня Идгрод.

Дверь несколько раз открывалась, когда заносили полные вёдра. Постель стояла в углу, и никто не разглядел бы её от входа, так что Элисиф сидела на покрывале в одной рубахе, но, когда раздался стук, поспешно завернулась в шёлковую накидку.

\- Госпожа Ингун Чёрный Вереск.

\- Пускай войдёт.

Ингун приблизилась со смиренным поклоном. Она держала в руках ларец, и рассеянно-потусторонняя улыбка блуждала по острому бледному лицу.

\- У меня для вас несколько маленьких подарков, госпожа Элисиф. Завтра вокруг будет слишком много народу, а я стесняюсь говорить на больших сборищах, и хочется порадовать вас уже сейчас. 

Элисиф предложила гостье сесть за стол между постелью и бадьёй. Ингун раскрыла перед ней ларец – весь в цветных каменьях и жемчуге, и показала всё, что в нём находилось. Всё, что требовалось сегодня для встречи с Хеммингом. Громко, чтобы стражницы слышали, она объясняла назначение каждой вещицы:

\- Мы с учителем Элгримом долго работали над несколькими лечебными составами. А это те самые зелья. Утоляют боль, лечат простуду и многое другое. Кольца зачарованы, чтобы вы не искололи пальцев, когда будете вышивать. Никогда не поранитесь. А вот и туфельки – в них ноги не устанут, даже если придётся ходить целый день. Смотрите, тут всё написано, чтобы вы ничего не забыли, – речь Ингун звучала тепло и мягко, на лице стыла скука, а глаза были холодны и пусты, словно могила. Элисиф усилием воли заставила себя отвести взгляд от этих бездонных немигающих глаз, мотнула головой и посмотрела, наконец, на подарки.

Зелья в белых склянках пахли лавандой, прелой паутиной и мёдом – невидимость. Зелья в серо-зелёных – можжевельником и грибами. Должно быть, снотворное. Кольца… скрытность, скорее всего. А туфли из светлой оленьей кожи, расшитые цветными камушками и речным жемчугом, едва заметно светились нежно-голубой дымкой. Приглушение шагов. Этого хватит.

Ингун произнесла ещё несколько слов и засобиралась восвояси. Элисиф попыталась подняться, чтобы проводить её, и дрожащие от напряжения ноги чуть подкосились. Ингун проворно поймала её за руки, и улыбка превратилась в оскал:

\- Госпожа, да вы устали. Хорошо выспитесь – скоро вас ждёт важное трудное дело.

\- Да… ждёт.

Ингун ушла. Едва дверь захлопнулась, как Элисиф, чувствуя дурноту – будто нанюхалась ядовитых паров – скинула накидку и рубаху и забралась в подостывшую бадью. Служанки печально вздыхали, что остыло, а одна особенно проворная сообразила погреть воду на очаге. Когда девушка наконец наклонила чан с горячей водой над бадьёй, Элисиф сердито прикрикнула на неё:

\- Где вас только нашла управительница ярла Лайлы? Бестолковки же! – девушки не разозлили, а вот ожидание терзало сильнее с каждой минутой.

Гевьон и Холмгейра внимательно осмотрели ларец и подарки, не осмеливаясь ни к чему прикоснуться. И так как наверняка они ведать не ведали о даэдрических буквах, которыми было написано письмо Хемминга, то оно осталось на виду. Прежде чем лечь в постель, Элисиф прочтёт его несколько раз, внимательно, чтобы всё запомнить, и при первой возможности клочок бумаги отправится в очаг. Гевьон ненадолго отлучилась, а, вернувшись, разочарованно объявила, что Ульфрик дозволил своей невесте оставить эти непонятные колдовские штуковины, и что их проверят завтра.

Она не спала ни мгновения. В условленный час тихо вытащила из оставленного рядом с собой ларца склянку со снотворным, потом села и попросила подать воды. Гевьон налила в кубок из кувшина немного воды и приблизилась. Элисиф взяла кубок, а потом резко плеснула зельем из склянки Гевьон в лицо. Та, не издав ни звука, рухнула на постель и сползла коленями на пол. Элисиф проделала то же самое с и без того спящей Холмгейрой – если вылить зелье на кожу, действие его окажется не таким сильным, как если выпить, хотя они потом всё равно не смогут вспомнить, почему уснули. И проснутся не более чем через два часа, так что нужно спешить. Быстро собравшись и прихватив ключи от покоев, она тихо отворила двери.

\- Моя королева, – невидимые пальцы ухватили за локоть, и Хемминг, прикосновением прервав действие зелья невидимости, появился из полумрака. – Давай прямо здесь. Не нужно никуда идти.

Может и правда не следует искать другое место в набитом стражей замке?

\- Нет! Вунферт может услышать, или кто-нибудь заглянет. Идём же! Ты знаешь удобную кладовку или закуток подвала, так ведь?

\- Знаю, и что с того? – он втащил её обратно в комнату и, не слушая возражений, забрал ключи и закрыл двери.

Она едва не застонала, когда он, бесцеремонно обхватив её плечи жёсткими руками, впился губами в губы, раздвинул зубы горячим мокрым языком. Поцелуй длился мучительно долго, а ладони Хемминга, успевшие проникнуть под юбки, крепко хватали за ляжки и выше. Элисиф изо всех сил сдерживалась, чтобы не издать ни звука – хотелось кричать от каждого прикосновения. Слишком долго она не знала ласки, и сейчас напряжение невыносимо остро стояло комом в горле и сжимало низ живота раскалёнными тисками. Скинув с неё плащ, стащив с её помощью платье и рубаху, Хемминг прижал её к одному из столов у стены, одновременно потянувшись, чтобы сдвинуть большой подсвечник, что оказался прямо у неё за спиной, к дальнему краю, и через жаркое дыхание прошептал:

\- Обопрись. Ну же! Скорее!

Затем развернул её и кинул животом на столешницу. Рыча ей на ухо и едва ли не царапая кожу ногтями, поспешно, грубыми рывками вошёл. Она вцепилась пальцами в скатерть и закусила губу, чтобы не закричать – сначала резкая, а потом царапающая и противная боль смешалась с острым наслаждением. Каждое движение ощущалось внутри по всей глубине и отдавалось болью. Хемминг резво начал, потом чуть успокоился, ощупывая её грудь и плечи, неразборчиво шепча глупости, а потом в несколько жёстких болезненных рывков закончил своё дело и замер, придавив её к столешнице. Элисиф ощущала, как внутри дёргается его плоть.

Бесконечные мгновения спустя он развернул её к себе лицом и, усадив на стол, вновь впился в губы властным поцелуем. Зашептал:

\- Да ты прокусила губу… Моя королева, хорошо тебе?

Кровь и правда выступила на закушенных изо всех сил губах – они потрескались под рифтскими летними ветрами и не успели зажить. Не в силах выдавить ни слова, она лишь крепче обхватила ладонями его плечи. Хорошо, что в полумраке почти не видно его злого мерзкого лица. Он продолжал шептать восторженную чепуху, а она слушала только тишину за дверью – не раздадутся ли шаги вдалеке. Мучительные слёзы тихо струились по разгорячённым щекам.

Несколько минут любовники не шевелились, а Хемминг и не думал размыкать объятий. Отдышавшись, он уложил её спиной на стол и, подтянув к себе её колени, вновь вошел, двигаясь резко и глубоко. Скоро боль внутри стала совсем противной, и Элисиф прошептала:

\- Тише. Мне больно!

Ничего не изменилось. Она схватила его за руки и повторила сквозь срывающееся дыхание:

\- Мне больно!

Тогда он замер и ответил:

\- Идём на постель.

\- Нет. Знаешь, я хочу, чтобы назавтра остались следы нашей любви. Чтобы он всё увидел. Там рядом с постелью жёсткий ковёр.

Хемминг премерзко заулыбался:

\- Ты сотрёшь свою нежную кожу, моя королева.

\- Да.

Он подхватил на руки беспробудно спящую стражницу, и по указанию перенёс и усадил на то место, с которого она должна была нести пост. А Элисиф опустилась коленями на тот самый ковёр и опёрлась руками и грудью о край постели, чтобы принять новые напористые ласки. Скоро ступни разболелись и заныли, а рассаднённые колени, которыми она, к тому же, несколько раз проехалась по голому полу под сбившимся ковром, кажется, едва ли не сочились кровью. Когда она уже из последних сил держалась, чтобы только не сползти вниз и не растянуться в изнеможении, Хемминг вновь излился с довольным стоном и замер, прижав её спиной к своей мокрой от пота, нестерпимо горячей груди. И потом ещё долго, уложив её на постель, не размыкал душных объятий и бормотал глупости, которых Элисиф не потрудилась запомнить.

Пока стражницы лежали без памяти, она осмотрелась в зеркале. Колени саднили и, кажется, уже начали опухать – и тонкие красные разводы на них успели высохнуть. Умывшись и смыв кровь, она наполнила водой склянки от снотворного и положила туфельки на место – чтобы те, кому не следует, не подумали лишнего. А Ульфрику достаточно будет ощупать её колени – или уж он почувствует, приступив к делу вслед за Хеммингом. Да и Вунферт во всём разберётся, осмотрев ларец и склянки, но это уже не важно. Пускай – для этого всё и затевалось.

Наутро стражницы и впрямь ничего не вспомнили. А весь замок гудел. Элисиф же не поднималась с постели, пока для неё не наполнили бадью, а потом быстро опустилась в горячую воду. Служанки с суетливым трепетом и тщанием намыливали мочалки и грели полотенца. Оставалось надеяться, что никто из них не заметит рассаднённых коленей невесты, а опухшие от слёз и усталости глаза с залёгшими вокруг тенями и алеющие искусанные губы будут приняты на счёт предсвадебных переживаний.

Скоро пришла Лайла и, присмотревшись к её лицу, велела принести из своих покоев ларец с настоями и средствами для красоты. Потом, пока служанки прикладывали разные примочки, расчёсывали и заплетали Элисиф волосы, Лайла увлечённо рассказывала о предстоящем завтраке, обо всех торжествах, и особенно о вечернем пире. Раз она так обожает устраивать свадьбы, то почему же оба её сына до сих пор холосты?

Наконец, принесли платье. Элисиф не видела его прежде и подозревала, что ей достанется какая-нибудь древняя ветошь, в которой ещё сама Лайла выходила за своего давно покойного муженька. Но оно оказалось новым. Белый шёлк, золотая вышивка по подолу, рукавам и вороту. Пояс из крупных золотых прямоугольников с самоцветами и узорочьем – тяжёлый и безумно дорогой – хоть тут Ульфрик расщедрился. И тёмно-алое шёлковое покрывало, тоже расшитое и изукрашенное золотом, с соединявшимися толстой цепью большими круглыми застёжками, тяжело струилось до самого пола.

Пока швеи проверяли, не нужно ли подшить подол и покрепче затягивали шнуровку на груди и спине, Лайла внимательно следила за их работой, подмечая всякое:

\- До чего же бледна и тонка! Как и Идгрод. Напрасно вас обеих так утомили дорогой, напрасно! Губы искусаны. С чего ты плакала ночью?

Элисиф повела головой, глянув в сторону и раздумывая не отвечать совсем, но потом всё же сказала:

\- Дорога была неудобной и опасной, госпожа Лайла. Особенно в предгорьях Глотки Мира. Мы несколько раз опасались, что наша повозка перевернётся.

Видя, что Элисиф не собирается более ничего говорить, Лайла сказала:

\- Уйми печали. Тебя не казнили, не оставили ни в тюрьме, ни на потеху Эрикуру, нет. Вместо этого вновь будешь сидеть рядом с королём.

Если только будущий король не убьёт её нынче ночью. Хотя он с удовольствием устроил бы вместо свадьбы казнь при всём народе. А Лайла продолжала:

\- И не вечно же тебе вдоветь, дитя. Знаешь, до сих пор жалею, что не женилась второй раз. А следовало.

\- Ну и женились бы сами со своим королём. Ещё не поздно мне и вам поменяться, – прошептала Элисиф. Лайла округлила глаза и приоткрыла рот, а потом рассмеялась:

\- Боги! Успокойся, дитя. Скоро ты смиришься, забудешь прошлую жизнь и найдёшь своё счастье.

Очень хотелось спросить, что думала бы Лайла, явись к ней в дом предатель, обманом и подлостью убей мужа или детей, а потом разграбь её город и силой возьми её саму – но Элисиф всё же прикусила язык.

\- Неплохо сидеть рядом с троном, так ведь? Тебе это нравится?

\- Нравится.

\- Вот и прекрасно. Да что вы возитесь с этими завязками? Нам уж выходить! Затяните потуже!

За завтраком она едва сумела отведать хлеба, печёного мяса с овощами и ягодного чая. Подносили какие-то подарки, говорили любезности, но всё это ускользало от внимания, она лишь учтиво улыбалась, когда требовалось.

День прошёл как в тумане. Сначала были высокие своды храма Мары, дым благовоний, багряные полотнища со знаком богини, улыбчивые жрецы, множество гостей.

…И огромная статуя с раскинутыми будто в попытке обнять весь мир руками и проникнутым великой скорбью ликом. Скорбью за каждого. Бесконечные слёзы струились по щекам, чтобы падать в чашу у ног, что и так полнилась почти доверху. 

Элисиф безотрывно смотрела на плачущие глаза богини, пока священник рек свои наставления, а потом произнесла то, что от неё требовалось, ни разу не ошибившись. Удивляясь себе, она всё делала правильно и чётко. Ульфрик же без малейшего воодушевления говорил свои слова и всем видом источал недовольство. Сейчас едва начало дня, он ещё не успел бы ничего узнать…

Да, он ведь тоже вовсе не хотел брать её себе, уступив требованию Клинков Бури. И свадьбы этой не хотел. Ну… не следовало идти на Солитьюд.

А день двигался дальше.

Хотя она и просидела вторую половину дня и весь вечер на одном месте посреди шумного пира, почти не вставая, но к провожанию всё равно устала настолько, что слипались глаза. Голова разболелась под тяжёлой серебряной короной, плечи ныли от долгой неподвижности и тяжести плаща, амулет Мары жёг кожу, перед глазами плыли алые круги. Казалось, она не удержится на ногах, если придётся идти. Наконец, объявили провожание. Народ принялся орать громче и радостнее, чем до того, и Элисиф всё же поднялась с кресла, обошла его и угодила в объятия тех, кто собрался отнести её на ложе. Она выхватила взглядом Унмида и Харальда, Сибби и Хемминга – да, они такого не упустят. 

Всё происходило стремительно. Вот корону стянули с головы, вот Элисиф уже сидит на постели, а шумная толпа выходит прочь, вот двери захлопываются…

Она потянулась к застёжкам плаща, попыталась отцепить их, но пальцы не слушались. Сознание уплывало, и глаза слипались. Потом Ульфрик подал кубок и, не задумываясь, она сделала несколько глотков и закашлялась, резко приходя в себя. Усталость рассеялась, сознание стало ясным, предметы обрели чёткость, а вся боль отступила. Шум и весёлые крики из-за дверей теперь слышались особенно громко. Недолго поразмыслив, не подслушивает ли кто-нибудь, она перевела взгляд на Ульфрика. Тот забрал кубок и поставил на ближайший стол:

\- Нынче ночью ты, усыпив охрану зельем, принимала у себя кого-то. Гевьон и Холмгейра ничего не помнят, не заметили даже, что проспали посты.

\- Да. Всё так.

Ульфрик вытащил из сумы на поясе продолговатый серебристый короб немного длиннее своей ладони и раскрыл, показывая содержимое – позолоченные ножницы для волос, тонкой работы и с узорочьем.

\- Хемминг Чёрный Вереск вручил мне это перед провожанием. С чего бы вдруг?

Сердце болезненно сжалось. Медленно вздохнув, она сказала:

\- Если ты сегодня же подстрижёшь меня, это его повеселит, наверное.

\- Это будет означать, что я слаб. 

Он взял ножницы, потом, подобрав её волосы и сжав в кулаке, прихватил лезвиями одну из кос. Холодный металл коснулся кожи. Ульфрик дёрнул рукой, запрокинув её голову назад – что заставило вскрикнуть. Кровь из оцарапанного уха горячими каплями брызнула на шею и плечо.

Наглядевшись на испуг в её глазах, он отбросил ножницы прочь. Приподнял её за локти, рывком кинул на постель и навис сверху:

\- Ожидал, что ты вытворишь что-нибудь эдакое. Шлюха. Значит, я привожу в палаты Исграмора грязную шлюху. Может, ты с Фолком и телохранителями развлекалась? Может, с конюхами и поварами?

Чужие ладони сошлись на горле. Не будь она той, кто она есть, он уже зарубил или удушил бы её – и никто не подумал бы осуждать обманутого жениха. Элисиф попыталась откинуть его руки, а потом просто упёрлась ладонями ему в лицо и выдавила:

\- Нет, я не… Не тронь меня! Прочь!

Руки всё же ослабли и отпустили. Кашель рвался из горла. Наконец совладав с голосом, она сказала:

\- Я не была никогда ни с кем, кроме Торуга – и теперь Хемминга.

\- Да плевать на это. Ты не желаешь мириться со своим положением, вот что главное.

Заметив, как она болезненно вздохнула от прикосновения к ногам, он задрал её юбки и оглядел колени. Припухлость до сих пор не сошла. Видя это, Ульфрик зарычал, взъяряясь ещё сильнее.

\- Итак… Итак. Что же с тобой делать? Но ты добилась своего. Отныне тебя станут охранять строже, гостей с подарками в руках к тебе не подпустят, кто бы это ни был. Надо же, отправил сестру сводничать под невинным предлогом! Она, говорят, ведьма и травница. Дурное семя. Теперь любые твои подарки будет проверять Вунферт – уж он-то всё разглядит. Как же это я упустил слова Гевьон…

\- Ты стар, Буревестник.

\- Ты хоть знаешь, кто такой Хемминг? Он не пропускает ни одной шлюхи, бесчестит девиц и замужних, знатных и простолюдинок. С Сибби то же самое. Он сидел в тюрьме, потому что убил брата влюблённой в него благородной девушки – лишь за то, что та, найдя письма ему от любовницы, попросила объясниться. По нраву тебе подобное?

Она молчала.

\- Ты опозорила меня и себя. Не сомневайся, он расскажет матери и брату во всех подробностях, что с тобой проделывал, а по пьяни растреплет и дружкам, а то и раскричится погромче в каком-нибудь трактире. Считай, весь Рифтен уже знает о твоём позоре.

Он поднялся и встал над ней, сжимая кулаки:

\- Я должен убить тебя, – в голосе зазвучало что-то нездешнее, словно дальние раскаты грома. Может, сейчас он Крикнет и убьёт её точно так же, как и Торуга. – Просто должен.

\- Ну так убей, – она пыталась разглядеть в его глазах хоть что-то, но в них лишь клубилась непроглядная тьма.

\- Следовало взять тебя в ночь падения Солитьюда, прямо на вашем ложе. Наплевать на приличия.

Он отошёл к столу, вылил в кубок содержимое цветной склянки, разбавил водой из кувшина, затем поднёс Элисиф.

\- Пей. Не сможешь зачать, даже если он расстарался как следует.

\- Он на славу расстарался. Но я больше не стану принимать эту мерзость, только сегодня, ясно? – дохнуло полынью и мятой, а резкая горечь заставила закашляться. Потом она поставила опустевший кубок на пол.

\- Но ребёнка, значит, хочешь.

\- Хочу. А почему нет?

\- Тогда чего же ты пыталась добиться?

\- Желаешь узнать? – она медленно вздохнула. – Показать, что ты дурак и трус, и заслуживаешь одного лишь презрения. Осмелься казнить Хемминга, и его родичи уничтожат тебя. Всё твоё войско тебя не убережёт.

Безотрывно глядя в его искажённое яростью лицо, она прошептала:

\- И не смей меня ударить.

Он ухватил её за волосы, дёрнул на себя, и она поспешно закусила губу, чтобы удержаться от вскрика. Несколько вздохов спустя он отнял ладони, потом протянул ей руку, и она, оперевшись, встала на ноги. Отсоединяя застёжки с её платья и отбрасывая плащ, сказал:

\- Не хотел я начинать с грубости. Почему ты не желаешь просто принять свою судьбу?

Она молчала. Он расстегнул и кинул на пол золотой пояс, распустил шнуровку спереди и сзади на платье, потом стащил его вниз, сдёрнул с неё рубаху и отбросил вслед за плащом. Опустил руки на её бёдра, чтобы спустить бельё, но отнял ладони, затем схватил её за плечи, всё ещё тяжело и гневно дыша. Элисиф вновь выдержала его взгляд и собралась уже спросить, что дальше, но он убрал руки и отошёл раздеваться к креслу. Сняв с себя плащ, снисходительно кивнул в сторону стола:

\- Лайла заметила, что весь день ничего не ешь. Тебе принесли трапезу.

Так вот откуда эта клонящая к земле усталость. Не потрудившись одеться или хотя бы накинуть плащ, Элисиф подошла к столу и сняла с большого подноса полукруглую крышку, под которой обнаружились целый цыплёнок, миска политых мёдом ягод и запечённые в горшочке овощи. Рядом стоял кувшин с ягодным соком. Она налила себе целый кубок и выпила, прежде чем сесть в кресло.

Ульфрик не притронулся к еде, с постели наблюдая, как Элисиф быстро разделывает цыплёнка и съедает, как достаёт ложкой овощи из горшочка и ягоды из миски. Затем она вернула крышку на место.

\- Женщина, загаси свет, прежде чем лечь.

\- Так ты просто уснёшь сегодня?

Он скривил губы с прерывистым вздохом ярости:

\- Раз настолько не терпелось, ты давно могла сказать об этом, хоть в Драконьем Мосту, хоть в Морфале. Или в дни перехода. А не бросаться под Вереска, как уличная девка. Мы нашли бы место и время.

\- Я не хочу тебя.

С молчаливым презрением он глянул на неё, а потом отвернулся. И действительно скоро уснул или притворился, а она ещё долго просидела за столом, глядя на трепещущее пламя свечей, слушая чужое мерное дыхание и шум продолжающегося пира и думая то об острых ножницах, что валялись где-то на полу, то об открытом огне – тяжёлый полог, должно быть, быстро не загорится, но изойдёт густым чёрным дымом. Люди в пожаре чаще задыхаются, чем сгорают…


	5. Chapter 5

Утром Элисиф в полусне слышала, как он встаёт и собирается, но лишь поглубже зарылась в одеяла, прячась от шума голосов и беготни, что доносились из-за дверей. Настойчивые тёплые лучи утреннего солнца тоже не давали покоя, заглядывая в лицо, стоило повернуться в сторону окон. Наконец Ульфрик крепко провёл ладонью по её укрытому одеялами бедру:

\- Просыпайся, не то некому будет держать Идгрод за руку.

Вспомнив кое-что, она тут же села:

\- Ты просил Галмара мягко обходиться с Идгрод? Она невинная девушка. Помнит он об этом? – голос невольно дрогнул.

Ульфрик же криво усмехнулся:

\- Ещё бы он не помнил.

\- Ты попросил?

\- С чего ты вдруг решила, что он обойдётся с нею неласково?

\- Ну… эм… А что скажешь, когда спросят о нашей ночи?

\- Что твоя покорность и твоё тело стоили взятия Солитьюда. Устраивает?

\- Пускай так…

Он облачился сегодня в тёмно-медовый бархатный с золотым шитьём наряд вместо вчерашнего бело-алого платья жениха. Элисиф при ярком свете разглядела сейчас и вещи для себя, заранее принесённые сюда – наверное, как и её ночная трапеза, тоже по указанию Лайлы.

А Ульфрик накинул плащ, потом недолго смотрел на Элисиф, и под его взглядом она натянула одеяло под самое горло, надёжнее закрывая обнажённую грудь. Ночью думалось, что к утру он всё же пересилит своё отвращение и овладеет ею – наверное, едва разбудив, быстро и грубо – чтобы рассказывать потом о её покорности – или о строптивости и усмирении. Но вряд ли он не придумает, что солгать, когда его спросят.

\- Ты могла бы вчера бежать из замка.

Могла... Ничего она не могла.

\- Что за нелепость ты говоришь? Я не собиралась. Да и Хемминг ждал у самых дверей, чтобы мне не ускользнуть. И без денег и людей убежать получится очень далеко, да? Особенно после того, как весь город видел меня – а я никого здесь не знаю. Что мне было делать, по-твоему? Продать украшения в ближайшей лавке и купить лошадь в конюшнях, что ли? Прямо ночью, или подождать до утра? Или пешком убегать в леса? Может, вплавь через озеро?

\- Гляди-ка, сразу проснулась! Верно. Не нужно быть великого ума, чтобы понять, что с тобой проделали бы обитатели ночных улиц этого города, когда ты попалась бы им в руки. Уж похуже, чем то, что вытворил Хемминг.

Всё-таки её приключение с Хеммингом его хорошо ужалило. Он надолго запомнит. Навсегда.

\- Я понимаю. Но мы всё же станем мужем и женой, Буревестник? Или ты взял меня, только чтобы говорить гадости и поучать?

\- Предлагаешь прямо сейчас? Нас, конечно, подождут…

\- Нет, я… нет, мне же нужно успеть собраться. Нет…

Да что она такое несёт спросонья?

Элисиф помотала головой и провела ладонью по лицу, пока Ульфрик ухмылялся её растерянному лепету.

\- Ну как знаешь, – и ничего более не сказав, вышел за дверь.

Несколько минут спустя явились служанки и поспешно принялись таскать воду для бадьи – в этих покоях место для мытья располагалось в небольшой соседней комнатке. Подкалывая косы и умываясь в ожидании ванны, Элисиф ловила их любопытные, не в меру смелые взгляды. Одна из девушек подобрала с пола её венчальную рубаху, платье и плащ, что так и пролежали там всю ночь – и с громким довольным вздохом нагнулась за золотым поясом:

\- Так вчера торопились господа, что даже такой драгоценный поясок на пол кинули, а!

Затем быстро сложила всё это на одном из кресел и занялась нарядом жениха. Остальные отвесили ещё несколько весёлых шуток о вчерашней спешке молодожёнов, и Элисиф изобразила смущённую улыбку. Пускай. Забираясь в воду и позже выступая обратно и принимая полотенца, она, как и вчера, постаралась не показывать коленей – их сегодняшний вид выдал бы её точно так же, как и вчерашний.

Пояс она надела тот же самый, да и платье досталось из её дорожного сундука – из светло-синего с бледным цветочным узором шёлка, с тонкой золотой вышивкой по вороту, на груди и подоле. Плащ к нему принесли травяно-зелёный с собольей оторочкой и с тонким золотым узорочьем по нижнему краю. Сойдёт.

Ульфрик, встретив по дороге к утреннему столу, как ни в чём не бывало подхватил её под руку и повёл рядом.

Сегодня Элисиф казалось, что она сможет проглотить хоть всю еду на свете, а запахи уже издалека неудержимо кружили голову. На столах в тронном зале красовались фазаны – ничуть не хуже прежних. Подали жареную рыбу, пару мясных блюд с сырами, помидорами, грибами, свежие ягоды, ореховые пирожные и другие вкусности.

Скоро Лайла привела Идгрод – в серебристом платье с тёмно-багровым в серебре плащом. Та смущённо улыбалась на приветствия, и была не бледнее и не грустнее обычного.

Элисиф так и не определилась, как рифтенцы относились к Галмару, но к Идгрод они за пару дней успели воспылать любовью, и восхищение её красотой звучало со всех сторон.

После завтрака Лайла подошла к Элисиф, чтобы обнять её.

\- Благодарю за трапезу в покоях, госпожа Лайла. Вчера я совсем выбилась из сил, да и вправду забыла о еде.

\- Зато сегодня ты наконец ешь, ни о чём не беспокоясь. Очень хорошо, дитя! Знаешь, Ульфрик, вчера за утренним одеванием она сказала, что мне с тобою следовало пожениться, представляешь? Но сегодня, вижу, уже позабыла эти глупости.

Ульфрик рассмеялся, потом неспешной тяжёлой рукой провёл по её пояснице, чтобы уложить ладонь на бедро. Она попыталась незаметно отнять его пальцы, а потом бросила эту затею. Пускай, раз он считает это приличным.

Всё повторилось для другой невесты. Долгое шествие к храму Мары, церемония, не менее долгий путь обратно в замок. Наконец, в середине дня начался пир. 

Два или три часа спустя, когда шум голосов и громкая музыка сделались совсем невыносимыми, и просто стало неудержимо клонить в сон, Элисиф решила прогуляться на свежем воздухе. Идгрод не отпустили бы сейчас, и, судя по её бледному виду, к ночи она будет чувствовать себя хоть и получше, чем Элисиф вчера, но ненамного. Ульфрик же оставил свой шумный круг Клинков Бури, чтобы пройтись за пределами стен.

Но Лайла не собиралась их так просто отпустить, даже ненадолго. Налетев посреди зала, объявила:

\- Я же хотела представить кое-кого! Это мой тан, Мьол, – и подозвала кого-то.

Скромно одетая женщина приблизилась и склонила голову. Её сопровождали молодой парень в дорогом одеянии, восторженного и довольно робкого вида, а также юная стражница в кожаной броне, с толстой тёмно-рыжей косой, весьма мрачная и сосредоточенная. Женщина произнесла слова приветствия, а её спутники учтиво поклонились. Ульфрик отвечал:

\- Ярл Лайла рассказала мне о твоих заслугах, об искоренении торговли скумой и помощи в обороне города.

\- Да, господин. Я счастлива, что ярл Лайла ценит меня столь высоко.

Вокруг шумел пир. Лайлу скоро позвала управительница, и та, обронив несколько слов, ушла, а Мьол сказала своим спутникам:

\- Эйрин, Иона, ступайте веселиться. Не зря же мы пришли сюда!

Те скоро скрылись из виду. Ульфрик же произнёс:

\- Наш общий знакомый немало рассказывал мне о тебе, воительница.

Общий знакомый?

\- О твоей отваге, о твоей непримиримой ненависти к местным ворам, о стремлении искоренить их. Приятно видеть, что ярл Лайла замечает таких людей. Скажи-ка мне, а что-нибудь ещё она замечает?

Мьол будто опешила на мгновение, но быстро нашлась и чётко выдала:

\- Нет. Ничего вокруг. Старший сын и советники только укрепляют её в её неведении и уверенности, будто дела владения хороши, как никогда. Истинные правители Рифта – Чёрные Верески, и их гнусность и бесчестие превышают всякое разумение. Они купили уже всё, что можно было купить, запугали или убили всех, кто только мог помешать им. Некоторые из приближённых ярла также подкуплены.

Элисиф осторожно огляделась. Рядом никого, да и шумно, музыка гремит, но несколько внимательных глаз следят за ними. Она сказала:

\- Может, лучше не обсуждать такие вещи посреди пира, среди множества глаз и ушей?

\- Госпожа моя, я никого не страшусь здесь, – Мьол тихо улыбнулась.

\- И что, добрая женщина? Кинжал или стрела убивают одинаково и труса, и самого отважного.

Ульфрик же произнёс:

\- Да. Я найду время поговорить с тобою без лишних свидетелей.

Затем снял свой золотой с изумрудом перстень, достал из поясной сумы небольшой расшитый золотом и жемчугами кошель и вложил оба подарка в ладони Мьол:

\- За всё, что ты делаешь, воительница. И за твою преданность. Ступай.

\- Спасибо, мой господин.

Она поклонилась и отошла, а Ульфрик вновь подхватил Элисиф под руку и повёл к выходу из зала. На языке вертелось немало вопросов, но она успела спросить лишь:

\- Что за общий знакомый? Думаешь, им обоим можно доверять?

В распахнутых дверях встретил Хемминг Чёрный Вереск. И прошёл мимо, с заискивающим поклоном заулыбавшись и ни слова не сказав. В начале дня он тоже мелькал в поле зрения, но всё же не осмеливался приближаться.

На широкой площадке, что возвышалась над главным двором крепости, прогуливались те, кто устал от праздника. Ласковое солнышко бросало косые лучи сквозь пробегающие по ослепительно-синему небу пышные облака, ветер приносил запахи цветов, щебет птиц и шум молодой листвы, и даже древние замшелые стены крепости, кажется, внимали благодатному теплу этого дня.

Ульфрик облокотился на высокие камни ограждения и негромко произнёс:

\- Женщина, из всего множества местных воров, убийц и прочих мерзавцев ты выбрала самого гнусного. Самого неудобного и опасного. Неужели не нашлось кого получше?

\- Я…

Вчера в сердцах она сказала, что Ульфрик не в силах дотянуться до Чёрных Вересков, но сегодня это не казалось таким уж неоспоримым.

\- Объяви о моей измене, вели казнить Хемминга и вырезать весь его клан. Мы ведь пока не муж и жена, – она непринуждённо пожала плечами, хотя голос предательски дрогнул.

\- Всё это следовало сделать вчера, – выплюнул он сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Да я опять пожалел тебя. В своей глупости ты и впрямь устроила хорошую возможность расправиться с ними. Не раз пожалею, что не воспользовался, ох, не раз.

Она молчала.

\- Если бы не тот ларец с подарками, решил бы, что ты поразвлеклась с Серлундом. Ты тайком говорила с ним. Пыталась условиться о встрече, так ведь?

\- Не смей навредить ему. Он отказался сразу же.

Ульфрик зло рассмеялся:

\- Ну ещё бы! Он ведь не дурак и не безумец.

Он явно не собирался более ничего говорить, и она тоже молчала. Когда они направились обратно в замок, из врат тяжело вышла та самая давешняя невестка Вересков, напряжённо держась за свой необъятный живот. Лицо её при дневном свете выглядело особенно бледным и хворым.

Юная спутница поддерживала её под локти, пока у подножия лестницы их не встретили служанки и не подхватили госпожу, а потом затолкали её в самую роскошную из всех стоящих во дворе повозок, и та медленно развернулась и покатилась прочь.

Никто из Вересков не удосужился сопровождать Свану. Сейчас Элисиф вспомнила и её младшую сестру по имени Руна, про которую когда-то слышала мельком.

Ульфрик посчитал нужным пояснить:

\- Тётка двух этих сироток поклонялась Дибелле, привлекая к своему делу всех мужиков, кто только зарился на неё. Когда это открылось, её подвергли осмеянию при всём народе, с позором прогнали через полгорода и выдворили вон. Но не оставаться же прибыльной многолюдной ночлежке и паре мелких загородных поместий без присмотра, правда? Сибби женили на наследнице Крепкого Щита сразу, как он вышел из тюрьмы.

\- Похоже, она не очень этому рада, и её сестрёнка тоже, – отвечала Элисиф, вспоминая измученное лицо Сваны и тревожные глаза юной Руны.

\- А со шлюхами порой расправляются вот так, – добавил он, и тут она промолчала.

Элисиф весь день напоминала Ульфрику, чтобы следил, сколько Галмар поглощает вина и мёда, и он, хотя и недовольно отмахивался, но уследил хорошо, не дозволив тому к провожанию даже немного опьянеть. С другой стороны, Галмар не может не понимать, что жену-чародейку и травницу лучше не гневить лишний раз. Может, они и уживутся, может, Идгрод и найдёт приятность к нему и в постели, и в общении. Скорее всего, нет, но начинать с пьяной грубости точно нельзя.

А Лайла сегодня невероятно расщедрилась, подарив Элисиф очень редкую книгу в безумно дорогой золочёной обложке, щедро изукрашенной самоцветами. Древняя, ещё рукописная, с витиеватыми буквицами, сложными искусными рисунками и подробными картами, с расшитой золотом шёлковой закладкой, она содержала в себе все известные Песни Возвращения, а также историю Вайтрана и Виндхельма с самого основания обоих городов и до времён поздней Третьей Эры, с перечислением всех Предвестников, ярлов и Верховных королей и их деяний, о которых сохранились хоть какие-то сведения. Элисиф с детства изучала историю каждого скайримского владения, и могла бы на память перечислить всех известных верховных правителей за пять тысяч лет истории, начиная с Исграмора, и вывести родство каждого из них с каждым из ныне живущих ярлов, равно как и со всеми значимыми кланами, но всё равно это полезный и очень ценный подарок.

Несколько раз поблизости вновь оказывался Хемминг, явно прощупывая их. Элисиф никак не отзывалась на его появление, а вот Ульфрик отвечал долгим взглядом на его глумливый взгляд, и каждый раз Хемминг уходил прочь с улыбкой, за которой таилось скорее разочарование, чем что-то иное.

День истаял, как и предыдущий, и вновь объявили провожание.

В отличие от Ульфрика вчера, Галмар не стал дожидаться, пока его жену поднимут над полом и понесут, а его самого потащат за руки. Он обхватил Идгрод под коленями, перекинул через плечо под её взвизг и всеобщие одобрительные крики и направился к дверям покоев. Идгрод несколько первых мгновений, пока он не ухватил её достаточно крепко, свешивалась чуть ли не головой вниз с запрокинутыми вверх ногами и цеплялась за его необъятный плащ в явном страхе, что её не удержат. Видя такое дело, народ разорался веселее и громче. Скорее уж море Призраков высохнет до дна, а горы сравняются с землёй, чем Каменный Кулак выпустит из рук свою добычу.

А пир продолжался. Некоторое время спустя, понаблюдав за Элисиф, Ульфрик с усмешкой прошептал ей на ухо:

\- Ты словно хотела бы держать её за руку сейчас.

Она вздрогнула и резко глянула на него:

\- А ты при этом будешь стоять рядом?

Ловя её взгляд, он тихо рассмеялся:

\- Бывало у нас и подобное, и не раз...

\- Избавь меня от подробностей ваших похождений, ладно?

\- Ну как пожелаешь.

Её бросило в жар от слишком живого воображения, и, допив свой тёплый чай, она подозвала служанку.

\- Ещё вина, госпожа?

\- Я не пью вино. Подай чая из ежевичных листьев. И льда добавь.

Девушка убежала, а Элисиф легонько тряхнула головой, пытаясь прогнать навязчивые нескромные мысли.

«Мы с Галмаром и Рикке бились плечом к плечу против эльфов…»

Некий тревожный колокольчик всегда звенел на самом краешке сознания. Особенно в те минуты, когда она выслушивала рассказы Рикке о том, как отряды легионеров и Братьев Бури столкнулись в подземельях древнего могильника в поисках Зубчатой Короны; когда в первые дни после взятия Солитьюда смотрела на насаженную на кол голову Рикке над воротами Синего Дворца; и когда в тот вечер в Морфале спрашивала Ульфрика об исходе их последнего боя. Неужели…

Ещё недолго промаявшись от подступившей духоты, спросила, почти не слыша себя, или, скорее, подумала вслух:

\- Тогда почему вы убили Рикке?

\- Однако. С чего вдруг ты её вспомнила?

\- Да так…

Она отвернулась, мучительно ощущая, как горячая гудящая кровь приливает к голове. А он, не дождавшись более внятных слов, провёл ладонью по её щеке, развернул к себе лицом:

\- Мне нравится этот румянец. И блеск в глазах. Но что за смущение, м?

Неужели Рикке когда-то целовала его уста, переплетала руки с его руками, принимала его ласки? И Галмара тоже? Или даже обоих разом? В дни Великой Войны все трое были моложе, чем Элисиф сейчас. Наверное, хочется в ночь перед боем надышаться, налюбиться, почувствовать себя как никогда живым? Рикке ни словом, ни взглядом никогда не сделала ни единого намёка на что-то подобное, хотя по делу иногда упоминала о своём давнем близком знакомстве с обоими. Впрочем, Элисиф ни к чему думать об этом – даже если нечто такое и имело место, то давно кончилось, сгинуло в прошлом, и никоим образом её не касается.

\- Ничего. Здесь жарковато.

\- Ты подумала, что мы с нею…

\- Я ничего не подумала! Можно идти?

\- Ступай.

Так и не дождавшись ежевичного чая, она ушла в сопровождении стражниц. 

Вымывшись и отослав любопытных служанок, она отворила узкое оконце – по комнате заструился свежий ветерок раннего лета, и песня ночной птицы зазвучала издалека, прерываемая шумом двора. Затем Элисиф зажгла все свечи – хотелось порассматривать подарки, о которых вчера в ночи она даже не вспомнила. К тому же сегодня подарков прибавилось.

Лёгкие нарядные коробы, драгоценные ларцы, деревянные сундучки, меха, книги и многое другое стояло и лежало на полу и столах.

Проведя ладонями по серебристым, чёрным, тёмно-рыжим со светлыми подпалинами мехам, она взяла один из отрезов парчовой ткани – тёмно-зелёной с серебряной узорчатой вышивкой, изображающей цветки чертополоха с порхающими вокруг бабочками, потом следующий – светло-алой с мелкими редкими золотыми розочками. Раскрыв один из коробов, обнаружила с десяток пар разноцветных шёлковых перчаток, каждая из которых щедро была расшита мелким жемчугом, камушками и разноцветной нитью. Взяла одну перевязанную тонким шнурком пару цвета светлого мёда – шитьё на отворотах изображало охоту – крошечный лучник с левой перчатки целился в стремительно мчащегося по правой белого оленя с жемчужными рогами, а три верные гончие в обрамлении цветов и трав не отставали от хозяина, окружив добычу со всех сторон. Другая пара – светло-черничного шёлка со змеящимися по отворотам и тыльным сторонам виноградными гроздьями в мелких аметистах; и следующая – чёрная с золотыми пчёлами и стрекозами на тонких травинках. На прочих перчатках расправляли крылья разнообразные драконы – чёрные, золотые, серебряные, жемчужные, с аметистовыми, рубиновыми и опаловыми глазами, с тёмным и серебряным пламенем, и преследующие и повергающие их драконоборцы в драгоценной броне. Изумительно тонкая дорогая работа. Кажется, это, как и большинство мехов, подарили Снегоходы.

Рядом лежали книги: несколько маленьких стопкой, остальные – по-отдельности. Элисиф взяла верхнюю из нескольких – полукруглую, с ладонь размером, в светлом кожаном переплёте без застёжек, но с шёлковой закладкой. Судя по краткому знакомству, та содержала сказки и песни южного Сиродила. Следующая – прямоугольная, в две её ладони, довольно увесистая, в красном тиснёном узорами кожаном переплёте и с единственным непроницаемо-белым плоским камнем посередине. Но эту она отложила, не открыв, и взяла ещё одну – довольно скромного вида и с не менее невзрачным названием: «Сказания старины».

Далее следовало вполне изощрённое вступление: «Писано на двадцать первый год от начала Четвёртой Эры и на седьмой год правления всемилостивого нашего императора Тита Мида рукою смиренного, но самого любознательного и внимательного его подданного, путешественника и скитальца, чьё имя едва ли что-нибудь скажет даже самому многознающему читателю…»

Судя по дальнейшим объяснениям, здесь содержались путевые заметки и наблюдения, сделанные в дни странствия из сиродильской земли в Фолкрит и далее через вайтранские степи к морфальским болотам и к хаафингарскому хребту и великой скале Солитьюда. Составитель, по его словам, самым тщательным образом выспрашивал местных жителей об истории их края, о всех сказках, песнях и древних преданиях. Однако, судя по размеру и толщине страниц, расспросы едва ли оказались достаточно плодотворны. Отложив «Сказания старины», Элисиф села за стол и потянулась, наконец, к подарку Лайлы.

Сверкнули в пламени свечей золото и самоцветы обложки, зашуршал старинный пергамент, золотая краска на буквицах и рисунках заблестела переливами. Язык повествователя немало отличался от того, к которому обитатели Тамриэля привыкли ныне – хотя и в целом понятный, но чрезмерно витиеватый и цветистый. Элисиф часто доводилось читать такие труды, и про эту книгу она не раз видела упоминания у многих историков, и выписки со ссылками отсюда.

Едва она успела перевернуть первую страницу, как пришёл Ульфрик. 

Весь день он обходился с нею мягко и снисходительно. Как и вчера, да и в прочие дни их путешествия из Солитьюда. Ульфрик Буревестник – великий лицедей и притворщик, и ему наверняка не составляло большого труда говорить с ненавистной женой так, чтобы никто не заметил этой ненависти. Но Элисиф уже устала ругаться, к тому же поводов для этого сейчас вроде бы не находилось.

\- Нынче ты покладистее, чем вчера.

Она молчала. Расстёгивая и скидывая свой плащ, он обронил:

– Раздевайся и ступай в постель. В отличие от тебя, я ждал слишком долго.

Под его неотрывным взглядом она загасила все свечи, кроме последней, вымыла руки душистым розовым мылом над умывальником у стены, стянула рубаху и, откинув одеяло, легла на постель.

Ульфрик знал своё дело не хуже Хемминга. Она ожидала, что он развернёт её спиной к себе, уткнёт лицом в подушку и быстро и грубо утолит свою ярость, но этого не случилось. Долгие поцелуи, настойчивый язык на её языке, опытные движения умелых пальцев на груди, животе и бёдрах. Затем поцелуи спустились на грудь, и он долго прикусывал каждый сосок, прежде чем медленно пройтись губами по животу – а ладони не останавливались, стискивая и лаская её бедра и колени. Она сдерживала дыхание и закусывала губу, лишь бы не застонать, и, когда почти готова была выдохнуть: «Приступай же» – он, наконец, вошёл. Невольно всхлипнув, спохватилась и вновь закусила губу, чтобы не издать более ни звука, хотя под сильными резкими толчками это было очень непросто. Боль немного разошлась внутри, но быстро утихла.

Время спустя, слегка утолившись, он наклонился за поцелуем, но Элисиф отвернулась, подставляя ему ладонь вместо губ. Тогда он, долго прерывисто вздохнув, выпрямился, ухватил её за бёдра, резко притянул к себе, протащив спиной по простыне чуть не через полкровати, и прижал её колени к груди. Движения оказались нестерпимо глубокими, и она невольно вскрикнула, прежде чем вновь закусить губу. Вытерпела некоторое время, но он не унимался, словно собравшись достать ей до сердца, да и ноги быстро устали. Наконец, вцепившись ему в плечи в попытке оттолкнуть и, едва совладая с голосом, выдавила:

\- Тише!

Он будто не слышал.

\- Тише!

Ничего не изменилось. Тогда она, не придумав иного, вцепилась ему в волосы и дёрнула:

\- Хватит уже!

Он всё же отстранился, велел лечь на живот, и она не спеша выпрямила ноги и развернулась. Он подобрал разметавшиеся косы, и, не отвечая на возражения, крепко намотал их себе на запястье, а затем навалился так, что она задохнулась, уткнувшись щекой в постель и тонко всхлипывая. Потом, теряя всякое самообладание, запричитала в голос и вцепилась пальцами в простыни.

Наконец, наслушавшись стонов и всхлипов, он выпустил её и, немного передохнув, велел встать на колени; и она вновь повиновалась, оперевшись о высокий край изголовья и прижавшись щекой к прохладной стене. В несколько минут жёстко закончил, выпрямился и прижал её спиной к себе, совсем как Хемминг. Бесконечно долго они не шевелились, срывающееся дыхание обоих нарушало тишину, а Элисиф, будто уплывая куда-то, чувствовала лишь его ладони на груди и краткие толчки внутри.

Немного отдышавшись, он вышел, разомкнул объятия, и она сползла на постель. В горле совсем пересохло, ноги дрожали, напряжение сладко подрагивало внизу. Он лёг рядом и уставился в потолок, медленно и шумно дыша.

Столько стараний, чтобы уязвить её таким ожидаемым способом, надо же. Не устрой она себе приключение перед свадьбой, он едва ли так долго не давал бы ей покоя сейчас или в первую ночь. Наверняка нет.

Она прошептала:

\- Похоже, ты ждал этого с начала войны.

\- Возможно. Самая красивая женщина Скайрима как главный трофей для победителя – почему бы и нет?

Она усмехнулась:

\- Неужели ты каждый раз сможешь так, как сейчас?

Он хмыкнул в ответ:

\- И впрямь не следовало ждать свадьбы. Вдовство истомило тебя.

Она поднялась на подрагивающих ногах и едва не упала. Пошатнувшись, ухватилась руками за край стола. Долгий утомительный путь через всю страну, постоянная тревога, слишком много волнений в последние дни – и слишком мало сна. Всё это измотало, как и его дикий напор. Не оборачиваясь, она обронила:

\- Сколько же в тебе ярости…

\- Хватит хоть на весь мир, милая госпожа.

Она медленно дошла до очага и опустилась на колени перед тусклыми угольками, от которых струилось невыносимо жаркое для разгорячённого тела тепло. Ну и пускай. Тихо выл ветер в трубе. Уставясь на мерцающие красные искорки, Элисиф ответила:

\- Не хватит.

Время спустя, надев рубаху, загасив последнюю свечу и закрыв окно, она вернулась, подтянула к себе одеяло и села на край постели, чтобы поправить сбившуюся подушку. Настойчиво клонило в сон. На Ульфрика же нашло, похоже, какое-то особое настроение, потому что он спросил:

\- Почему вы не родили ребенка, когда было время?

Вопрос уколол, словно иголкой. Неужели ему есть дело до этого? Хотелось ответить резко и зло, но она сдержанно произнесла:

\- Хочешь сказать, что, будь у нас младенец, ты не убил бы Торуга? – и улеглась, наконец, под одеяло. – Решили не торопиться. Мы ведь не знали, что недолго осталось. 

\- Я не повторю этой ошибки. Ты родишь столько детей, сколько сможешь, и как можно скорее.

С резким вздохом она отвернулась. Он похлопал её по плечу, потом бережно развернул лицом к себе:

\- Тише. Не печалься и не бойся ничего. Лучшие повитухи, лучшие зелья и лечебная магия – всё послужит тебе.

\- Да причём тут это? Я хочу ребёнка, но лучше бы не хотела. Скоро война. Талмор придёт к нам, и никому не найти спасения. А Буревестник, прекрасно это зная, собирается бросить в мир несколько маленьких жизней. Чтобы эльфам было кого насадить на колья рядом с его головой. И почему ты не женился лет двадцать назад ради наследников? Чего дожидался?

\- Эй, уймись. Ты исхудала и осунулась за время пути. Тени под глазами, рёбра торчат. Ешь вдоволь, спи, сколько спится. Должна набрать дородства за лето.

\- Откуда такая уверенность, что эльфы не нападут в ближайшие месяцы? Осенью или зимой? Ты ведь добился ослабления Империи, а Талмор только этого и ждал.

Он ответил неожиданно резко:

\- Хватит уже! Слишком много думаешь и говоришь. Лучше молись Маре, чтобы она подарила нам здоровых детей – ты мало на что годна, кроме этого.

\- Я молюсь Талосу и Акатошу – и прошу, чтобы они добавили новому королю хоть немного ума.

Он недобро хмыкнул, а Элисиф продолжила:

\- Но сколько бы я их ни просила, война всё равно придёт.

\- Помнишь, предки наши называли войну «Бесконечная пора»? Она всегда приходит.

Он поднялся, отошёл к столу, зажёг пару свечей, и при их свете размешал с водой очередное зелье.

\- Подойди.

\- А это что?

\- То же, что и вчера. Не хватало только, чтобы Верески распускали слухи, что мой наследник родился от Хемминга. Хочешь, чтобы когда-нибудь твоего первенца обвинили в незаконнорожденности и лишили прав на престол, да, безумная? Мы подождём немного.

Его кулаки крепко сжались, и губы искривились, когда он смотрел, как Элисиф подходит и становится лицом к нему – несомненно, он хотел бы хорошенько ударить её.

\- Чтобы не зачать, есть другие способы, вообще-то. Могу рассказать, раз не знаешь. И ты не думаешь, что эта гадость навредит мне? Доверяешь Вунферту? Уверен, что дети не получатся уродами или не станут погибать от этого зелья?

\- Пей.

\- В этом весь Ульфрик Буревестник, – беря кубок, она вздохнула поглубже. Мерзкая горечь обожгла горло, живот мучительно сжался. – Говорить о будущих детях и тут же выдать жене зелье бесплодия.

Удивительно, но он смолчал.


	6. Chapter 6

После полудня, когда солнце то скрывалось за быстро бегущими облаками, то вновь выглядывало, а ветер шумел в траве и деревьях, весь двор отправился в священную рощу в пределах городских стен, недалеко от крепости Миствейл, где перед высокой статуей Талоса Нура Снегоход с младшими жрецами проводила службу. Дым благовоний быстро уносился ветром, молодая берёзовая листва радостно шумела, но ничто не могло перекрыть голоса Нуры, взывавшей к любимому богу человечества. Совершив все нужные действия, Нура ещё долго говорила о доблести и чести, о торжестве человеческого духа и важности Талоса для всех на свете людей. Проповедь была хороша. Народ слушал, никто не смел проронить ни слова, многие, вытащив из-под одежды свои амулеты Талоса, сосредоточенно сжимали их в руках. У Элисиф при себе не оказалось амулета, и она, не забыв стянуть перчатки, просто молитвенно сложила ладони.

Затем пришло время поклониться. Лайла первой приблизилась к подножию статуи и встала на колени перед жертвенником, изображавшим рукоять и часть лезвия того меча, которым Талос повергал змея. Она коснулась основания и склонила голову в неслышной молитве. Затем, когда его мать поднялась и отошла, Харальд проделал то же самое.

За ними следовал Ульфрик. Едва он прочёл молитву, как над жертвенником зажглось и быстро спустилось вниз разноцветное сияние, окутало Ульфику руки, осветило голову и плечи. Благословение Талоса. Все знали, что бог Войны и Власти не благословляет никого. Это часто служило поводом для насмешек со стороны эльфов, говоривших о ложности и смехотворности человеческой веры в бога-воителя.

Завидев происходящее, Нура радостно воздела руки к небу и громко провозгласила:

— Вот, смотрите! Талос явил нам своё чудо через этого человека. Никто из маловерных, сомневающихся, никто из богохульников и отступников более не посмеет усомниться в подлинности и силе Талоса Бурерождённого! Защитника и утешителя всех нас! Отныне…

Нура, излишне перевозбудившись, никак не хотела замолкать, хотя сам Ульфрик уже морщился и прикрывал глаза, но она смотрела не на него, она смотрела лишь в небеса. Элисиф хотелось хотя бы даже зажать уши, но сделать этого было нельзя. На Довакина, как и на любого из Седобородых Высокого Хротгара, тоже снизошло бы благословение Талоса, и что же? Наконец, Нура смолкла, хотя народ продолжал шуметь. Теперь Элисиф приблизилась к жертвеннику и встала на колени. Склонив лицо, зашептала:

— Почему ты выбрал себе столь гнусных и недостойных… — и закусила губу. Довакин — творение Акатоша, как и Святая Алессия, как и сам Талос, как и все драконы — те, кто царили над Тамриэлем в древние времена, правили жестоко и безжалостно; а Ульфрик прилежно учился Пути Голоса целый десяток лет, и сам же говорит, что любому норду под силу овладеть Ту’умом. Глубоко вздохнув, она быстро прошептала выученную ещё в детстве молитву и поднялась. Наблюдая, как люди подходят к жертвеннику один за другим, сказала Ульфрику:

— Сегодня весь Рифтен видит, до чего важен и ценен будущий король.

Ульфрик лишь ухмыльнулся. Ничего необыкновенного и неожиданного не случилось, в общем-то. На недавних службах в Солитьюде и Вайтране, как и, разумеется, постоянно в Виндхельме, благословение Талоса точно так же нисходило на него.

Натягивая обратно перчатки — белоснежные с дышащим красно-золотым пламенем алым драконом и закованными в чёрное двумя драконоборцами с серебряными луками в руках — она обронила:

— Вот только будущему королю следовало стать Седобородым, а не развязывать войну на родной земле.

Он жёстко ответил:

— Не так уж и плохо ты себя чувствуешь, как вижу.

Ей сегодня нездоровилось, боль внизу живота привычно усилилась с утра, жар будто разгорался и тлел внутри, и ноги держали неохотно. Когда она проснулась в залитой кровью рубахе и на испачканной простыне, за окнами уже вовсю светило утреннее солнце. В покоях не оказалось ни ткани, ни запасной рубахи, чтобы привести себя в порядок, только мыло и вода. Так что она скоро вернулась под одеяло — на отдых оставалась ещё пара часов. Видя её беспокойство и негодование, Ульфрик ничуть не смутился, только заметил, что зелье не подвело, а причина её нелепого поведения теперь ясна. Очень хотелось остаться в покоях, чтобы не видеть сегодня ни его, ни всех прочих в этом замке, но такого ей точно не дозволили бы.

Лайла и Харальд оставили их, чтобы поговорить с Нурой, Клинки Бури и Идгрод пока ожидали возможности поклониться, зато Мавен Чёрный Вереск в сопровождении дочери и телохранителя решительно подошла и заявила:

— Ульфрик! Уже четвёртый день, как ты меня словно не замечаешь!

— Мавен, сжалься. Две свадьбы подряд. Мне было немного не до тебя, уж извини. Кстати, как себя чувствует твоя невестка? Мы вчера, выйдя прогуляться, видели, как её чуть не под руки тащили к вашей повозке.

— Пока жива, — беспечно отвечала Мавен. — И всё никак не родит. Надоела до невозможности. Но сегодня уж она наотрез отказалась выходить из дому. Хотя вчера-позавчера тоже отказывалась… Ну да ладно! Но должен же у меня появиться хоть один законный внук кроме всех этих… — тут она обратила внимание на Элисиф. — Милая, ты сегодня особенно хороша! Но усталость во взгляде. С чего бы это?

Мавен милейше улыбалась, хотя глаза оставались холодны. Потом она подмигнула Элисиф, и улыбка сделалась шире и мерзее.

Элисиф улыбнулась в ответ:

— В самом деле, Мавен? Наверное, немного не выспалась.

Та обратилась к дочери:

— Ингун, ступай поговорить со жрецами. Набраться благочестия.

Та вместе с телохранителем скрылась в толпе. А Мавен подошла поближе:

— Ульфрик, раз ты женился, твоя наследница теперь может переехать из Виндхельма. Думаешь, за кого её выдать?

— Пока нет, — беспечно отвечал он. — У тебя есть кто-то на примете для Нильсин? Кто-нибудь из твоих племянников? Неужели сам Хемминг?

— Он пока не желает. И не заставишь же! Но её красота, возможно, повлияет на его решение, если ты не будешь против.

Как ни в чём не бывало Ульфрик отвечал:

— Нильсин теперь вольна сама выбирать, но к моим словам прислушается. Чуть погодя можешь отправлять сватов. Но учти, её мать крайне придирчива и щепетильна, ей нелегко понравиться и угодить.

Элисиф едва удержалась от удивлённого восклицания, но вовремя прикусила язык. Ну… наверное, он знает, что делает. А Мавен вновь сладко улыбнулась:

— Вы разобрали самых красивых и высокородных невест, вот что! Лишь Нильсин и Ольфина остались, так что выбор теперь невелик.

— Да, в самом деле.

И оба рассмеялись. А Элисиф уже не пыталась выдавливать из себя улыбку, лишь вздохнула поглубже и надёжнее опёрлась о поддерживавшую её под локоть руку Ульфрика — почему бы его не использовать, раз ноги едва держат?

Отсмеявшись, Мавен заговорила совсем на другой лад:

— Война скоро вновь разгорится. Оружие с моим клеймом, кожи, ткани и быстрые перевозки до нужного места, надеюсь, пригодятся так же, как и в этот раз? Правда?*

— Безусловно, Мавен. Ты довольна условиями и оплатой? Галмар и Вулвульф заверяют, что ты ни в чём не высказывала несогласия или недовольства.

— Пока меня всё устраивает. До Вулвульфа порой нелегко достучаться, особенно когда он выпьет, а Асгейр опять застрял в Солитьюде, но пока всё отлично.

— Прекрасно.

По его голосу стало ясно, что разговор окончен. Но Мавен не желала просто так замолкать, напоследок подмигнув Элисиф:

— Милая, ты сегодня пленила меня! Ульфрик, ну кто бы мог подумать, что эта вдовушка окажется такой сговорчивой и покорной.

Сердце Элисиф сжалось. А Мавен продолжила улыбаться. Ульфрик вновь коротко рассмеялся и ответил:

— Да, это правда.

Мавен чуть склонила голову и отошла. Ульфрик недолго помолчал, потом наклонился к Элисиф:

— Точно, тебе этого хотелось. Чтобы Мавен Чёрный Вереск в глаза называла тебя покорной шлюхой. Замечательно.

Элисиф сделала вид, что не расслышала, к тому же, сейчас её занимало другое:

— Значит, Мавен поставляет вам оружие, как и Снегоходы. А ведь её собирались сделать ярлом при возможной передаче Рифта Империи. Предательство… повсюду. Знал бы Туллий… — ладони сами сложились в кулаки.

— И ничего не сделал бы. Но это Туллий, повязанный имперскими законами…

Лайла, Нура и Вулвульф в сопровождении нескольких придворных быстро приближались, так что Ульфрик, не договорив, повернулся к ним.

За обедом подали лососёвую похлёбку, печёное мясо мамонта с овощами, сыром и специями, а также золотую икру в горшочках. После нескольких тостов Ульфрик наклонился к ней и прошептал:

— Кстати, насчёт переговоров. Вспомни-ка сегодня все условия передачи Рифта Верескам, что были поставлены Туллием. Вечером расскажешь мне. Ты все их знаешь? Участвовала ли Эленвен в их составлении?

— Участвовала, да. Что ты задумал?

— Тебе понравится.

Она не спеша доела добрый кусок сочного пряного мяса с картофелем под остывшей, но изумительно вкусной сырной корочкой, запила вином с ягодным соком, потом вновь наклонилась к Ульфрику и спросила:

— Уверен, что тебе это нужно? Эленвен со всеми талморцами выдворена из Скайрима, так ведь? Но жива? Посольство обыскали? Возможно, там нашлись бы какие-нибудь грамоты о переговорах, м? Как и в Мрачном Замке. Жаль, свидетелей не осталось, кроме меня и Балгруфа. Рикке вам рассказала бы многое.

— Довольно о Рикке. Вспоминай.

Она кивнула, а потом, оглядев зал, встретилась взглядом с Серлундом, а следом и с чародейкой-босмеркой — те вновь сидели рядом. И что только думает Серлунд о ней сейчас? Три дня назад готова была пойти на измену, да ещё в ночь перед свадьбой, лишь бы оскорбить и унизить будущего короля, а нынче уже шепчется с ним, наклоняясь близко-близко, да ещё у всего двора на виду.

Отбросив неразрешимые сомнения, она приступила к тёплому медовому пирожному, которое только что поставили перед нею. Некоторое время спустя сказала Ульфрику:

— Вообще-то, Эленвен кроме всего прочего проводила приёмы в посольстве. Я всякий раз бывала на них, и почти всегда видела там Мавен и кого-нибудь ещё из Вересков. Но на этих приёмах бывали и все проимперские ярлы, сам Туллий, многие таны и представители Восточной Имперской Компании, так что само по себе это ничего не означает. Эрикур, помню, безобразно себя там вёл несколько раз… но не важно.

— И часто Мавен говорила с Эленвен?

— Все с нею говорили, как гости. Ну…

— Хорошо. Вспоминай. Талморская сука вела у нас много дел. Самое время начать разбираться.

Наконец их с Идгрод предоставили самим себе аж до вечера. Коротко обменявшись впечатлениями от обеда и службы, они направились в покои Идгрод, где та с нескрываемым удовольствием принялась разглядывать свои подарки, а Элисиф, чувствуя себя не лучше, чем утром, устроилась в единственном не заставленном ларчиками и коробами кресле.

Идгрод перебрала сначала книги: большие и маленькие, в простых и в драгоценных обложках, хорошо знакомые и те, о которых они обе лишь мельком слышали, встречали где-то упоминания или вовсе не слыхали.

Элисиф скоро улеглась на постель, недолго понаблюдала за Идгрод, потом высказала то, тревога о чём сделалась совсем невыносимой:

— Я… Послушай. За два последних дня я дважды приняла зелье для бесплодия.

— Как это так? Зачем? Где ты его взяла?

Она поманила к себе Идгрод, и, когда та села рядом на постель и склонилась к ней, до шёпота понизила голос:

— В общем… в общем, в ночь перед свадьбой я позвала к себе Хемминга, и он пришёл, мы были с ним… Вот. Наутро или днём Ульфрик выяснил всё в точности через Вунферта, а ночью, уже в покоях, дал мне этого зелья, и вчера ночью тоже.

Повисла тишина. Идгрод выразительно менялась в лице, пока наконец не хлопнула в ладоши и громко не рассмеялась:

— Да как у вас получилось?

Элисиф коротко рассказала о своих приключениях. Идгрод то и дело качала головой и посмеивалась, легонько хлопая в ладоши.

— Он коснулся меня только нынешней ночью. Забавно. Хемминг постоянно шептал всякую чепуху, воображая, наверное, будто это приятно, хотя это было надоедливо и ни к чему. А Ульфрик ни слова не проронил. Ну, почти.

Но Идгрод занимало другое:

— За такое положено казнить всех причастных. Элисиф, зачем так рисковать? Хотя, он ведь пока не король, так что… Но всё равно это государственная измена, — она рассмеялась. — То есть, нет. То есть… Ох, я уже ничего не понимаю!

Она продолжила смеяться, потом вновь обняла Элисиф и уже без намёка на улыбку прошептала:

— А если б он всё же решил объявить об этой измене? Что сейчас здесь творилось бы! Страшно подумать. Не гневи его так больше, хорошо?

— Постараюсь.

Идгрод улеглась рядом, и несколько минут они молчали. Потом задумчиво сказала:

— Знаешь, мне вспомнилось. В день твоей свадьбы Хемминг то и дело крутился вокруг, даже говорил какие-то любезности, стоило Галмару отлучиться. Забавно. Неужели он думал и меня прибрать в последнюю ночь? — она злорадно рассмеялась. — Вот же глупец. Но, видно, не без страха. Галмар отвернул бы ему голову, дотронься он хоть до моей руки.

Элисиф с немалым сомнением выслушала последние слова, а потом решила, что Идгрод права. Заметь Галмар поползновения Хемминга — и сегодня Мавен Чёрный Вереск точно не улыбалась бы и не подмигивала Элисиф, а сидела бы тихо-тихо и под стражей. Ульфрик, несмотря на вспыльчивость, предпочитает тонкие изворотливые ходы, и вьётся, словно змей, а вот Галмар хитрить не станет, он скор на драку и расправу. Если и не за прикосновение к руке его невесты он расправился бы с Хеммингом, то за намерение её обольстить — уж точно.

Но Элисиф желала поговорить о зелье:

— То средство очень горькое, пахнет полынью и мятой. Наверное, от него у меня слишком много крови, и она пришла раньше, чем должна была. Или мне только кажется… Много читала о травах, но слишком давно, и ничего не помню, всё перепуталось. Но ведь от мяты кровь наоборот должна поуняться, так ведь? Но Вунферт мог намешать туда чего угодно.

— Успокойся. Полынь, пижма, мята, как я понимаю. Первые две слабо ядовиты, и их издавна пользуют, чтобы скидывать или не понести. К тому же ты волнуешься и плохо спишь в последние дни. Всё наладится.

Идгрод помолчала, потом заверила:

— Он не станет травить тебя. Если только Ульфрик не велит ему.

— Ну… этот сказал вчера, что я должна набрать дородства за лето и родить столько детей, сколько смогу, — она перевернулась со спины на живот, облокотилась о постель и уложила голову на сложенные вместе ладони. — Всё ясно. Хочет, чтобы я стала толстой и не смела вмешиваться ни во что и высказывать своё мнение. Если придётся постоянно рожать, то я точно растолстею. И зубы испортятся… Хороша королева — беззубая толстуха с кучей детей!

Представив всё это, она невольно рассмеялась — впервые за долгое время. Идгрод улыбнулась, а потом резко вздохнула и подскочила с постели:

— Нужно написать родителям! Совсем забыла! Успокоить, что у меня всё неплохо складывается. И тётушке Арги написать бы в Каменные Холмы, но это, пожалуй, потом.* А Йорик уже, наверное, в Виндхельме… Скорее бы к нему. Но я хочу всё-всё подробно расписать!

Она выглянула в коридор к прислуге, велела принести бумагу и писчие принадлежности, а потом, поставив некоторые из подарков на пол и устроившись за столом, принялась составлять послание. Элисиф наблюдала за нею, размышляя, не написать ли сегодня или как-нибудь на днях Виттории, Гисли и Брюлин, рассказать о долгом пути и состоянии дел в Хьялмарке, Вайтране и Рифте. Фолку Огнебороду отправить письмо ей точно не дозволят. Потом откинула эту мысль — сейчас Ульфрик в гневе, так что точно запретит ей любые письма кому угодно, и как бы не навсегда, а отправить тайком невозможно — и едва ли окажется возможно в Виндхельме.

Наконец, Идгрод зачитала:

— Дорогие матушка и батюшка, пишу вам из Рифтена, из замка Миствейл. Мы уж четвёртый день как прибыли сюда, благополучно преодолев равнины Вайтрана, проехав вдоль Белой мимо предгорий Глотки Мира, и далее, через Рваные Холмы к Пикам Дымного Мороза и озеру Хонрик.* Рифтен шумен и оживлён, люди здесь явно не застали войны и горестей. Спешу вас заверить, что мои дела вполне хороши, и мой супруг обращается со мной по-доброму и обходительно, я ни в чём не знаю нужды и не вижу ни одной обиды. Йорик же из Вайтрана был отправлен прямо в Виндхельм с большей частью войска, но его здоровье в порядке, и когда мы с ним расставались, он был вполне весел и оживлён, так что не переживайте о нём. Как только увижусь с ним, напишу вам сразу же, но произойдёт это не ранее чем через две или три недели. Умоляю не тревожиться ни обо мне, ни о нём.

Потом она вздохнула и отложила бумагу:

— Матушка почувствует, что пишу без страха и принуждения, увидит, что ничего не утаиваю. Но позволят ли мне отправить это письмо в Морфал… Пока не спрашивала.

— Позволят. Почему бы и нет? Если Галмар запретит, я попробую упросить Ульфрика. Но Галмар и без того довольно добр к тебе.

Идгрод кивнула, призадумалась. Потом сказала:

— Матушка мне строго-настрого велела во всём ему повиноваться, не сметь дерзить, возражать, гневить его хоть как-то. И наказала в постели не сопротивляться, не сметь показывать отвращения, хотя и на то, чего мне совсем не захочется, сказала не соглашаться. А я всё думала, что же это такое может быть… Но вчера он, кажется, ничего этакого не проделал, на что… о чём мне захотелось бы попросить его не делать.

Совсем засмущавшись, она залилась румянцем и отвернулась. Элисиф ласково сказала:

— Незаметно, чтобы тебя хоть что-то не устроило. Но кто мне говорил ещё совсем недавно об этих проклятых травах для бесплодия, м?

— Да… Я в тот же день поняла, что сказала великую глупость, ведь твои дети станут наследниками престола. Элисиф, я не знаю, зачем об этом говорила, это же такое… С чего я вообразила, что ты… Ну… Твоя ненависть к Ульфрику застилала мне глаза, я чувствовала её, словно жгучее пламя на коже или воткнутый в тело острый нож. И сейчас чувствую точно так же. И я злилась, что меня увезли из дому.

— Забудем об этом, — твёрдо сказала Элисиф, и Идгрод кивнула, потом вернулась к своему письму. Подробно она расписала пиры, обе свадьбы, платья обеих невест, потом особенно подробно остановилась на своих подарках, перечислив по названию каждую книгу, все ларцы, склянки с духами, ткани, обувь и драгоценности, что преподнесли ей в день свадьбы и сегодня с утра. Рассказала о службе Талосу, а также упомянула всех тех гостей, кто просил передавать привет её родителям — а таковых было много.

— Они очень порадуются, увидев, что ты в добром настроении и благополучии.

Идгрод кивнула с тихой улыбкой. Потом они перекусили пирогом с начинкой из зелени лука и варёных яиц, мочёными зимними яблоками и травяным чаем. Наконец Идгрод, выйдя из раздумий, произнесла:

— Странно. Матушка с батюшкой поженились, когда ей сделалось больше сорока, а ему было двадцать с лишним, и он годился ей в сыновья. Всегда я думала, что женюсь, когда буду не моложе матушки, и тоже на молодом, хотя ко мне сватались постоянно и юноши, и зрелые, и старики, и многие из соискателей представлялись вполне достойными. А теперь получилось, что мой муж старше моего батюшки — но моложе матушки.

— Да и мой годится мне в отцы. Но, к счастью, это несложно пережить.

Потом они занялись подарками уже вместе: перенюхали все духи, пересмотрели рисунки в книгах, пообсуждали, из каких тканей что можно пошить, а Идгрод примерила почти все бусы с ожерельями и некоторые из серёг. Потом, разглядывая обручальное колечко и новые перстни на своих пальцах, сказала:

— Вообще-то, часто думаю о том, чем занималась бы сейчас в Морфале. В том ветхом домике. Батюшка всё собирался велеть его разобрать, да так и не собрался. Сиргар несколько раз осмелился приставать ко мне, но уходил с расцарапанным лицом. Сорли в первый раз велела выпороть меня за это на конюшне, да конюхи хорошо объяснили ей, что они её саму выпорят, а потом и её сынка, так что больше она не вмешивалась, — потом сняла перстни один за другим: золотой узорчатый с круглым сапфиром и крохотными бриллиантами, золотую с серебром четырёхугольную печатку, серебряный с рубином и золотой с дымчато-синим ониксом. — Пряла, ткала и шила бы сейчас. Целыми днями, ведь из дома не выйти. Или… Никогда у меня не было таких дорогих перстней.

— А Сорли, насколько я помню, поминала Восьмерых вместо Девяти.*

— Да, она не почитает Талоса, как я заметила.

— Расскажи об этом Галмару. Он-то, кажется, не заметил, как и Ульфрик. И вообще, она показалась мне ненадёжной.

Идгрод медленно помотала головой, потом вскочила:

— Да ты что? На кого же её заменить?

— Пускай для начала хорошенько следят за нею. Галмару ведь это поручено, — губы невольно растянулись в широкой усмешке. Идгрод заулыбалась в ответ. — А там видно будет. Хьялмарк почти так же важен, как и Хаафингар.

— Расскажу. Я ему всё расскажу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Верески действительно участвуют в поставках оружия для Братьев Бури - в игре у Мавен и Вулвульфа Снегохода есть соответствующий диалог.
> 
> * Рваные Холмы и Пики Дымного Мороза - названия областей Рифта в ТЭС Онлайн. Едва ли за тысячу лет эти названия остались неизменными, но я всё равно взяла их, так как в Скайриме топонимика очень уж куцая.
> 
> * У Идгрод должна была присутствовать в Каменных Холмах тётка по имени Арги, но в игре осталась незадействованным персонажем.
> 
> * Сорли действительно поминает Восемь вместо Девяти в диалогах.


	7. Chapter 7

Вечером на пир явился Довакин. Едва он показался в дверях и раскинул руки, как и без того шумное сборище разразилось громкими радостными криками, и вверх приветственно поднялось множество кубков. За Довакином следовали тан Мьол с тем же юным спутником и стражницей, а также темноволосый незнакомец, чья внешность издалека не просматривалась.

Понаблюдав, как победитель Пожирателя Мира идёт через зал, как весело здоровается почти с каждым, как хлопает гостей по рукам и плечам, Элисиф сказала Ульфрику:

\- Вот что за общий знакомый. Я должна была догадаться. Он всех своих друзей решил с тобою заобщать?

Тот беспечно отвечал:

\- Да с чего тебя занимает подобная чепуха?

\- Потому что всё, что он делает – это ложь, хитрость и предательство.

Но Ульфрик уже не слушал, оборачиваясь к гостю. Тот низко поклонился ему и Лайле, поприветствовал Харальда, и, наконец, обратил внимание на Элисиф. С добрейшей улыбкой склонился и протянул руку ладонью вверх. Поскольку это происходило на глазах всего двора, ей ничего не осталось, кроме как вытянуть ему навстречу ладонь для поцелуя – хотя она предпочла бы плюнуть ему в лицо. Горячая сухая кожа, горячие сухие губы – едва ли таковы на ощупь драконы – уж скорее змеи. Гладкие и изворотливые. Наконец, выпустив её, он во всеуслышание объявил:

\- Как же это вы меня не подождали? А я надеялся успеть хотя бы на одну свадьбу! Галмар!

Он хлопнул Галмара по плечу, крепко пожал ему руку, кинул несколько слов другим Клинкам Бури и отвернулся от стола.

На мгновение показалось, что он сейчас подойдёт и сядет на трон Рифта, но он лишь встал на полпути к высокому месту, обернулся, хлопнул в ладоши, потом радостно развёл руками под новую волну приветственных криков.

Кресла стояли лишь во главе, остальные гости располагались на длинных лавках, так что Довакин и его спутники сели среди Клинков Бури, а рыжая стражница встала позади своего тана и её юного друга.

Когда волнение чуть улеглось, музыканты заиграли песнь о Довакине, и многие гости принялись подпевать:

Наш герой, наш герой с сердцем воина,  
Говорю вам, говорю вам, Драконорождённый идёт...

Приглядевшись к Элисиф, Ульфрик спросил:

\- В чём дело? На тебе лица нет. 

Песнь из немыслимо далёкой глубины веков звучала торжественно и печально, как звучала, наверное, и тысячи лет назад, когда её только сложили:

Обладающий силой Голоса, искусством древних нордов,  
Поверь, поверь, Драконорождённый идёт.

Элисиф отвернулась, склоняя голову, потом сказала:

\- Знаешь, тогда на площади перед Мрачным Замком этот мерзавец осмелился подойти ко мне и спросить, что я теперь думаю о тебе и надеюсь ли стать Верховной королевой. Гнусный предатель.

Ульфрик прищёлкнул языком и сквозь смех ответил:

\- Каков наглец, надо же!

Это станет концом зла в Скайриме,  
Страшись, страшись — Драконорождённый идёт.

\- Когда мне можно будет уйти?

\- Пир едва начался, королева. Нескоро.

Он подозвал слугу, и тот подлил ему вина, потом собрался сделать то же для Элисиф, но она прикрыла свой кубок ладонью. А голоса певцов и гостей взвились с особым торжеством и старанием:

Для изгнания тьмы и рождения сказаний,  
Узнайте же, узнайте же — Драконорождённый пришёл.

Изгнание тьмы… Возможно, он и изгнал тьму – но тут же привёл за собой новую.

А Ульфрик с неожиданной теплотой напомнил:

\- Ты ещё расскажешь мне сегодня об участии Эленвен в переговорах. Не забыла?

\- Я помню, король.

Время потянулось невыносимо медленно. Ульфрик с Лайлой и Галмаром обсуждали проблемы снабжения войска и городской стражи, Идгрод слушала их, с другой стороны от Элисиф старательно пытался не упасть лицом в тарелку Вулвульф Снегоход, а Нура, будто не замечая этого, наставляла в благочестии кого-то из своей младшей родни. Клинки Бури громко говорили и смеялись, и тан Мьол со своими спутниками, кажется, быстро освоились среди них. Та древняя песня прозвучала уже несколько раз, как и «Сказ о Языках» и «Век притеснений». Раздавались тосты за Довакина, восхваления его победе над Пожирателем Мира и подвигам на войне, а потом, когда начались пляски под веселую музыку и многие повставали из-за стола, тот без малейшего смущения подошёл к Элисиф:

\- Госпожа отчего-то в грустях, – поклонился и протянул руку. – Идемте танцевать.

Она сначала решила вовсе не отвечать на эту неслыханную наглость, но он ждал.

\- Я не желаю оставить моего супруга и танцевать не желаю, – она вопрошающе глянула на Ульфрика, но тот и не думал возражать, зато сказал:

\- В самом деле, Элисиф, ты весь вечер просидела на одном месте. Ступай повеселись.

Не веря ушам, одними губами она прошептала: «Нет! Отошли его!», но Ульфрик лишь едва заметно улыбался, ничего более не говоря, так что делать нечего – она поднялась и пошла рядом с Довакином, не дозволив взять себя под руку. Почти сразу тот поведал:

\- Госпожа, я безумно счастлив, видя, что вы отныне не одиноки.

Улыбка без капли притворства – да, он такое хорошо умеет. Элисиф сначала решила промолчать, потом всё же ответила:

\- Пойди скажи то же самое своему вождю и господину. Он не менее твоего счастлив, что я теперь не одинока. Уж до чего счастлив.

Довакин рассмеялся с добрейшей улыбкой. Потом они принялись за танец со всеми вместе: прошлись в хороводе, пробежали под множеством сложенных клином рук, вновь прошлись в хороводе и проделали всё остальное. Элисиф не занималась этим слишком давно, и последовательность движений вспомнила с трудом. Боль внизу живота и в бёдрах усилилась, так что, едва этот танец закончился, она отошла к стене, чтобы просто хлопать в ладоши и наблюдать.

Все молодые и средних лет Снегоходы плясали здесь, но особенно выделялся среди них высоченный огненнобородый Унмид, таскавший за руку хрупкую невысокую управительницу, Ануриэль. Многочисленные Верески – все до единого черноволосые и темноглазые, разительно похожие между собой - тоже присутствовали, даже явно скучавшая Ингун, которую братья и дядья вытащили под руки с её места, когда она вздумала вернуться за стол к матери. Босмерка Нивенор выделялась красотой и изяществом, как и пышностью и дороговизной явно южного наряда. Мьол, её юные спутник и стражница, а также тот темноволосый незнакомец – по виду имперец – танцевали со всеми вместе, как и Харальд. А вот Серлунд предпочёл оставаться за столом, как и придворная чародейка. Прошло три или четыре танца, и Довакин вновь вытащил Элисиф в толпу. Вытерпев до конца песни, она вернулась, наконец, на своё место. Выпив полкубка холодного травяного чая, взглянула на Ульфика:

\- Почему ты не сказал ему отвязаться от меня? Возмутительно!

\- Ты ведёшь себя как вдова. Это неприлично. Отвыкай.

\- Неприлично подходить к жене ярла, хватать её за руку и тащить за собой – вот что неприлично! А уж когда этот ярл, видя подобное, и возразить не желает – для такого у меня и вовсе слов нет.

Лайла, Нура и Вулвульф оглянулись на них, а Галмар прогудел:

\- Ого! Гляди-ка, Ульфрик, да твоя жена научит нас приличиям!

\- Несомненно! Мы ещё много нового от неё узнаем об этом!

Оба рассмеялись, и Вулвульф вместе с ними, а Лайла ласково сказала:

\- Милое дитя, в самом деле, прекращай грустить.

Элисиф склонила лицо и неслышно прошептала:

\- Да провалитесь вы все в Обливион вместе со своим Довакином.

По указанию Лайлы перед нею поставили тёплое апельсиновое пирожное с дроблёными орешками и украшенное ежевикой, листиками мяты и засахаренными цветками лаванды, налили лёгкого вина.

Съев всё это и поблагодарив Лайлу, она ещё некоторое время слушала разговоры, тосты и песни, сквозь пламя открытого очага наблюдала за плясками, а потом обратилась к Ульфрику:

\- Мне нездоровится, мой ярл. Могу ли я уйти?

Он всё же отпустил её. А сам очень долго не являлся в покои, так что Элисиф, вымывшись, переплетя косы и несколько раз повторив про себя всё, что помнилось с хротгарских переговоров, но так и не дождавшись его прихода, собралась уже лечь спать.

Едва она успела загасить все свечи, кроме последней, как он, наконец, пришёл.

\- Как уже сказал, прекращай вести себя, будто ты до сих пор вдова. Пляши вместе с гостями, веселись.

\- Сегодня мне нехорошо, помнишь? Но как скажешь. Только пускай Довакин при этом веселится подальше от меня. Или если ты велишь ему не подходить ко мне, он не послушает?

\- Прекращай эти глупости.

Она отошла к открытому окошку, чтобы надышаться густой сладкой прохлады. Когда сделалось холодно, вернулась к столу:

\- Знаешь, я уж подумала ответить тебе, налюбиться вдоволь – если ты захочешь. А ты не желаешь даже… Ладно, пустое.

И впрямь следует попытаться унять свои нескромные порывы и неуёмное томление плоти. Но скорее уж он воспримет взаимность – если она ответит на поцелуй, не сдержит стон, двинется в ответ бёдрами – как притворство с целью смягчить его гнев и выпросить себе больше вольностей. Ульфрик вспыльчив и ревнив, едва ли он позволит себе хоть малейшее доверие к ней. Но он спокойно сказал:

\- А что тебе мешает? Даже сейчас ты можешь это сделать. Иди сюда.

Элисиф приблизилась и легла рядом. Он притянул её, сжал в крепких объятиях, и бесконечно долго они целовались. От его бороды и сыроватых волос пахло травяным мылом. Элисиф покорно отвечала, и скоро забралась рукой ему под рубаху, прошлась пальцами по каменно-твёрдому животу и сомкнула ладонь на напряжённой плоти. На её быстрые движения он прерывисто застонал и сильнее впился ладонями ей в бёдра.

А потом, несколько минут спустя, ухватив за плечи, притянул поближе и сквозь срывающееся дыхание прошептал на ухо:

\- Другие способы, да?

Медленно провёл ладонью по её губам и подбородку, потом проник пальцами в рот, настойчиво разомкнул зубы и коснулся языка.

Наконец, отстранил и заставил пригнуться к своему животу. И Элисиф, поняв, чего от неё хотят, рванулась в тщетной попытке освободиться:

\- Ты не посмеешь. Нет! Не хочу!

\- Ты только этого и добиваешься все последние недели. Каждый день, каждой своей выходкой. Правда ведь?

\- Неправда.

Он обхватил её голову ладонями, жёстко провёл большими пальцами по щекам и рассмеялся.

\- Ну… я… я не умею.

\- Дыши глубже, следи за зубами. И не вздумай укусить.

Его руки ухватили её косы сильнее и пригнули голову ниже. Она рванулась вверх, и хватка усилилась. Наконец, губы коснулись напряжённой влажной плоти.

\- Не хочу!

\- Хочешь.

\- Нет…

\- Да.

Позже, когда она была отпущена и улеглась на другой край постели, он, недолго помолчав, лениво спросил:

\- Думаешь, твой мёртвый король не пожелал бы когда-нибудь, чтобы ты делала это для него?

\- Ты – не он. Вот и всё.

\- О, да, в самом деле! К счастью, я – не он.

Скоро он отошёл к столу, налил себе воды с ягодным соком и сел в кресло:

\- Вспомнила то, о чём мы говорили утром?

\- Да, – Элисиф тоже поднялась, завернулась в шёлковую накидку. Единственная свеча робко разгоняла полумрак. Элисиф зажгла остальные, потом отошла в соседнюю комнатку, чтобы сделать то, чего очень хотелось – умыться и прополоскать рот. Как можно незаметнее и тише, но если Ульфрика это разгневает, то… незачем было принуждать её. Вернувшись, она налила в свой кубок воды с соком, потом съела несколько орешков в меду из стоящей рядом миски. – Записать? То, чего требовала для себя Эленвен.

Он кивнул, потянулся к своей поясной суме, что лежала на ближайшей тумбочке, вытащил тонкую книжицу в простой кожаной обложке без надписей и украшений. Элисиф поставила на пол большой лёгкий короб, чтобы освободить себе место, взяла с той же тумбочки узорчатую подставку с чернильницей, песочницей и перницей и перочистку в виде свирепо насупившегося кабанчика. Среди подарков точно найдутся один или два набора писчих принадлежностей, но незачем их сейчас искать среди множества коробов и сундучков, да и чернил в тех наборах может не оказаться. 

Она быстро пролистала до первой пустой страницы. Взгляд зацепился в нескольких местах за надписи на драконьем – словно когтем по камню вычерченные острые буквы – но она не стала ни на мгновение останавливаться, дабы не привлечь внимания. Эленвен ставила не так уж много условий, и Элисиф быстро записала их все:

«Поскольку во владении Рифт много лет не соблюдался Конкордат Б.З., ярл Чёрный Вереск не только впустит поверенных Талмора на свои земли, во все города, деревни и прочие поселения с правом беспрепятственно заходить во все помещения и всюду смотреть, но и дозволит хватать любого поклоняющегося Талосу, любого, у кого найдут амулеты, или жертвенники, или статуэтки, или книги еретические с восхвалением Талосу, а также заключит под стражу всех жрецов Талоса, какие отправляют службы или тайно поклоняются. Ранг, состояние и положение тех жрецов не важны, равно как и ранг, состояние и положение всех прочих уличённых поклонщиков. Со всеми означенными поклонщиками и жрецами поверенные Талмора смогут обращаться на своё усмотрение. Никому не дозволено будет заранее уехать в другое владение. Если стоят в городах на площадях или других народных и людных местах статуи Талоса, то все их ярл обязуется снести или сжечь или разбить до неузнаваемости и сделать всё это под прямым надзором поверенных Талмора без утаивания и хитрости. Так же следует поступить и с храмами – закрыть и сжечь либо снести. Кроме того, ярл Чёрный Вереск дозволит в любом месте своего владения торговлю купцам с Саммерсета, у коих имеется соответствующее разрешение от Талмора».

Перечитав и удостоверившись, что иных условий не выдвигалось – или же она успела надёжно их позабыть – Элисиф вернула книжку со словами:

\- В любом случае, все эти условия почти не отличаются от поставленных для Винтерхолда и Белого Берега, как и для любого владения в Империи.

Прочтя, он сказал:

\- Мавен первым делом велела бы разрушить статую, что стоит в роще, а Нуру и её младших жрецов бросить в тюрьму, – затем спрятал книжку обратно. – Что ж, вижу, ты знаешь, как внятно облекать мысли в слова. Или просто хорошая память.

\- А ты думал, я и читать и писать не умею, да?

Он рассмеялся:

\- Да уймись уже.

Пропустив эти слова мимо ушей, она сказала:

\- Почему-то не вспомнила утром, но ведь Довакин тоже знает все эти условия. Но если ты заговоришь с ним об этом, он, наверное, скоро доложится Мавен. Просто чтобы поглядеть, что из этого всего получится, да повеселиться.

\- Брось, – он рассмеялся.

\- Ну как хочешь. Только всего этого слишком мало для суда.

\- Мало. Но это далеко не всё. Ладно же, час поздний.

Он лёг, а Элисиф поставила на прежнее место писчие принадлежности, загасила все свечи, уложила накидку поверх скамейки в изножье постели, потом спросила:

\- Та женщина, Мьол, довольно знает о делах Вересков, так? Почему ты уверен, что её не убьют хоть бы даже нынешней ночью или как-то иначе не заставят молчать?

\- Не убьют и не заставят, – он усмехнулся, помолчал. – Довакин предупредил здесь всех, кого следует, что спалит весь город и Гильдию Воров заодно, если ей посмеют навредить.

\- Ты веришь в такую чушь?

Он рассмеялся:

\- А ты, похоже, очень плохо знаешь Довакина. 

Наконец, она вернулась в постель:

\- Да, в самом деле. Но я точно знаю одно – Довакин предатель, и верить ему нельзя. Полагаться на любые его слова – великая глупость.

\- Посмотрим. И в любом случае, пока он здесь, ей совершенно ничего не угрожает.

Ну ладно же, хочет довериться перебежчику – пускай. 

\- Красный дракон тоже прилетел, так? Кружил над городом?

\- Да, Одавинг здесь.

\- Рифтен – деревянный. До чего щекотливое обстоятельство. Впрочем, город из камня горит почти так же быстро и весело, как и из дерева, потому не так уж это всё и важно.

\- Боги, сколько слов. Замолкай.

Вновь проснувшись рано и более не сумев уснуть, она до самого подъёма предавалась тревожным мыслям, разглядывая занавеси полога и играющие на них тёплые солнечные лучи. Потом, когда Ульфрик уже собрался уходить, спросила:

\- Ты задумал суд над Вересками при всём народе? Так ведь?

\- Если они захватят власть в Рифте, то наверняка отколются в пользу Империи. Если я не удержу Рифт, то не удержу и остальной Скайрим.

\- Всё это ясно. Но что будет со мной, ты подумал? Как и с тобой, когда Хемминг примется орать во всеуслышание о том… понятно о чём?

\- Когда он примется орать хоть о чём-то, его тут же заткнут.

\- А на допросах? Мавен и её дочь тоже знают.

\- Вунферт хорошо умеет обращаться с подобными ублюдками. Как и с ведьмами. Тем более на допросах.

О Сибилле Стентор говорили, что заключённым в подвалах Синего Дворца приходится особенно лихо, когда у той дурное настроение. Вунферт не вампир – во всяком случае, о таком Элисиф не известно – но, наверное, убеждать умеет не хуже, как и проделывать всё остальное, что обычно проделывают с несговорчивыми преступниками.

Предупреждая дальнейшие вопросы, Ульфрик сказал:

\- Успокойся. Если твоя распутная глупость и откроется, отправлю тебя в ссылку до следующего лета, или до конца ближайшей зимы. Пожалуй, в одну из крепостей на южных склонах Бега Исполинов. Особу королевской крови можно убить в поединке, но уж никак не казнить, даже по приговору суда.

Ах, вот оно что. Да неужели?

Недолго помявшись, она осторожно сказала:

\- Над тобою всё равно посмеются, разве нет?

Теряя терпение, он резко ответил:

\- Довольно уже. Угомонись. Поразительно, сколько проблем может создать одна беспокойная женщина. И чем лучше с нею обращаться, тем проблем от неё больше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Бег Исполинов - область в Истмарке, включающая северные горы восточнее и западнее Виндхельма и долину реки Белой. Опять же, название из ТЕС Онлайн.


	8. Chapter 8

После завтрака и утренней службы, когда повозка проехала не меньше половины пути от священной рощи до крепости, Элисиф, до того молчавшая, высказала занимавшую некоторое время и наконец чётко оформившуюся мысль:

— А ведь здесь никто не напоминает мне о Сибилле. Не то что в Вайтране.

Ульфрик отвечал:

— Я велел Вунферту и Клинкам Бури не упоминать о ней. Пока успешно молчат, как видишь. Не хватало только, чтобы ты сцепилась с Харальдом, Нурой или кем-то другим из-за неё. И лишних слухов мне не надо.

Наверняка пересуды о том, что она тоже вампир, ходили сейчас в Солитьюде. Вспомнив кое о чём ещё, она продолжила:

— Когда Сибилла пала, Вунферт первым делом, велев держать, ощупал меня, уколол иглой палец до крови, долго смотрел в глаза, даже осмелился провести пальцем по зубам. Так и подумала, что проверяет. Поразительное бесстыдство с его стороны!

— Почему же? В первую очередь он должен был удостовериться, не в тягости ли ты.

— Ох, ну… А если бы я оказалась вампиром, что тогда? Упокоили бы вслед за Сибиллой? А носи я дитя, заставили бы скинуть, разумеется. Но с чего это вы решили, будто я… а, пустое.

Он снисходительно ответил:

— Не упокоили бы. Есть способ избавления от вампиризма, придворный маг Морфала рассказывал о нём Вунферту. Идгрод не говорила тебе?

Вообще-то, Идгрод много рассказывала о придворном маге своей матери и о том, как Сорли нехотя оставила его после свержения Идгрод Старшей. Тот был редгардом, поселился в Морфале совсем недавно, до того живя и занимаясь магией и колдовством в Винтерхолде — пока не разругался с тамошними магами из-за неких полузапретных некромантских обрядов.* Но, похоже, хорошо подружился с Вунфертом, вот и сохранил своё новое место. Впрочем, всё это сейчас не волновало Элисиф.

— Она удивлялась, как это Братья Бури оставили редгарда на столь высоком посту. Хотя ты ведь дозволил и Эрикуру держать при себе альтмера Меларана, — она помолчала, и, не дождавшись ответа, отодвинула край занавески, чтобы увидеть высокие ограды особняков и многочисленных прохожих. — А ведь Харальд глупее даже Ольфины. Ничего, услышит о Сибилле — тут же ко мне прицепится.

— Глупее, — согласился Ульфрик. — Но и ты себя ведешь, словно малое дитё.

Понаблюдав за идущим вдоль стен одного из поместий клана Чёрный Вереск народом, Элисиф спросила:

— А что за крепость, куда ты собрался меня сослать?

— Замок на ближнем склоне Бега Исполинов. Одна большая башня серого камня, узкий длинный двор перед нею, и высокая стена вокруг. Подъем долгий и пологий, знай только и смотри под ноги. В башне четыре этажа: тёмная прихожая с кухней, большой зал на втором, комнаты прислуги на третьем, и покои из нескольких комнаток на верхнем. Не считая складов в подвале. Во дворе голо, кроме конюшни и глянуть не на что. Но ты сможешь посадить там трав и цветов, если захочешь. А вот из окон верхнего этажа и с крыши в ясную погоду можно увидеть пики Королевского Дворца — Виндхельм не так уж далеко. В зимнюю вьюгу ветер кидается и бьётся в окна, словно раненый зверь гудит в переходах, на лестницах, в очаге. Очаг немного согревает, но часто в верхних покоях так холодно, что иначе как уложив рядом с собой служанок и под парой-тройкой медвежьих шкур не согреться. Но можно привыкнуть. И если придётся всё же отправить тебя туда, то ты займёшься настоящим делом, не отвлекаясь на подруг и прочую чепуху. Выткешь большие полотна, изображающие, хм-м-м, скажем, взятие Вайтрана и взятие Солитьюда, потом, пожалуй, сошьёшь и украсишь вышивкой новые наволочки для подушек — прежние там, насколько помню, совсем рассыпались от старости. А дальше посмотрим.

Видя, что он наконец замолк, она разжала кулаки, вздохнула и прошептала:

— Я сделаю на суде всё, как будет нужно. И никто не обвинит меня в измене.

— О да, сделаешь.

Сегодня обед ярла проходил в одном из верхних покоев, а не в тронном зале. Подали уху из лосося, запечённых в меду с пряностями цыплят и золотистую икру. Даже Харальд помалкивал, хотя, принявшись за цыплят, Лайла, Ульфрик и Галмар взялись обсуждать сначала вчерашний пир и ожидавшийся в этом году урожай, затем вспомнили про убийство Вигнара. Слуги пока сновали вокруг, убирая посуду и подавая сладкие блюда и напитки, так что разговор вёлся довольно сдержанный. Но вскоре Лайла, велев слугам удалиться, прямо спросила:

— В прошлый раз для моего вопроса обстановка была неподходящей. Известно ли вам, кто застрелил Вигнара?

Без тени сомнения Ульфрик отвечал:

— Ольфина пока не знает. Следов осталось слишком мало, хотя можно предположить по некоторым из них, что это сделал убийца из Тёмного Братства.

— Вот значит как! Мы посчитали, что уж скорее Империя или эльфы подослали того убийцу, ведь Тёмное Братство, кажется, давно сгинуло. У меня нет никаких сведений о нём уже несколько лет. В Рифте они себя не проявляли, во всяком случае. Но если эти гнусные твари лишь затаились, то мы должны отыскать и истребить их. Хотя не верится мне.

Ульфрик и Галмар всецело согласились, что Тёмное Братство должно быть уничтожено. Элисиф тут решила вмешаться:

— Послушайте. Пенитус Окулатус имели сведения о Тёмном Братстве, мне это точно известно. Вы разбирали их записи и письма?

Галмар ответил:

— При взятии Драконьего Моста Одавинг сжёг их казармы, и все бумаги погибли в огне.

— А воины? Хоть кого-то оставили в живых? Допросите. Тёмное Братство опасно для каждого из нас.

Ульфрик и Галмар переглянулись, и последний продолжил:

— Да, кто-то из тех воинов сейчас в плену. Их допросят, если в том будет нужда.

Лайла добавила:

— Кажется, двое поверенных Пенитус Окулатус содержатся в одной из наших тюрем. Но ещё уточню.

Некоторое время все трое обсуждали, что нужно сделать для следствия и поисков, скольких людей отрядить и какие распоряжения отдать, хотя Лайла говорила без особого воодушевления. Сидевший рядом с матерью Харальд несколько раз вмешивался, и по его словам отчётливо виделось, что он сомневается в опасности Братства, как и в самом его существовании. Наконец, в середине очередного его высказывания Элисиф не выдержала:

— Тёмное Братство не сгинуло, Харальд. Тебе недостаточно моего слова?

Харальд насупился:

— А почему ты уверена в этом?

— Генерал Туллий знал о расследованиях Пенитус Окулатус. В последний день перед взятием Солитьюда он рассказал о Тёмном Братстве мне, предполагая, что меня оставят в живых, и я передам сведения о нём новому правителю Скайрима.

— Почему же ты раньше не сказала? — спросил Ульфрик.

— А ты разве стал бы меня слушать? Когда мне было говорить об этом?

— В любой день. Просто сказать.

— Да? — Элисиф с большим сомнением покачала головой. — И ты бы мне поверил?

По правде говоря, она совсем позабыла об этом за всеми волнениями, каждый раз откладывая на более удобное время или лучшее настроение Ульфрика, а в последние дни позабыла о Тёмном Братстве совершенно, несмотря на тревогу об убийстве Вигнара.

— Довольно слов. Что тебе известно?

— У Пенитус Окулатус имелись сведения о примерном расположении возможного убежища Тёмного Братства. В фолкритских лесах к западу от города, но в точности осталось невыясненным. Также командир Марон знал и тайное слово, назначенное открыть зачарованную дверь убежища. Наверняка с того времени уже поменяли. И не припоминаю его сейчас.

Ульфрик и Галмар внимательно слушали, а Харальд не унимался:

— Теперь мы должны поверить словам имперского генерала?

— Туллий не стал бы обманывать меня. И для чего, когда город вот-вот возьмут?

Лайла уложила ладонь на её руку:

— Милая, возможно, ты преувеличиваешь. Да и разве ему сложно было бы обмануть тебя?

Ульфрик вмешался:

— Лайла, разве ты забыла? Я отправлял тебе письмо с подробным рассказом. О малолетнем сироте, который сбежал из рифтенского приюта, вернулся в Виндхельм и в своём доме сотворял нечто похожее на Чёрное Таинство. Помнишь?

Лайла призадумалась, потом путано ответила:

— Это случилось почти в то же время, что и убийства Фригг и Фьотли, верно? Мы были в таком горе и ужасе… Я, должно быть, не обратила тогда должного внимания. Разыщу то письмо…

Элисиф же спросила:

— Что значит — похожее на Чёрное Таинство? Где ребёнок раздобыл череп, сердце и плоть для этого? Раскопал свежую могилу?

— Не нужно говорить о таких вещах за столом, да сразу после свадьбы! — встрепенулась Лайла. — Пожалуйста, Ульфрик. У вас ещё будет достаточно времени обсудить это.

Но Ульфрик продолжил:

— Однако, мальчишка на допросе сознался, что на призыв явился некий убийца, и он заказал этому убийце устранить начальницу вашего приюта. Её действительно вскоре зарезали. Тайком, под покровом ночи.*

— Да… Та милейшая старушка… Благородный сиротский приют принадлежит нашей дорогой Мавен.* Она сама была в таком горе, вы не представляете. И она считает, что это убийство совершили её враги, дабы запугать. Но уж никак не Тёмное Братство.

Ульфрик едва только не закатил глаза, но от тяжёлого вздоха не удержался:

— Что там ещё говорит Мавен? Что-нибудь насчёт Гильдии Воров?

— Да. Заверяет меня, что Гильдия Воров укрощена и пребывает в страхе и смирении благодаря её влиянию. Не вижу причин ей в этом не верить.

— Почему не видишь причин?

Лайла смутилась:

— Но…

— Тебе понравилось бы, когда б Мавен сделалась бы ярлом вместо тебя? Ты ведь знаешь, она собиралась. Разменяй мы на хротгарских переговорах Рифт на Предел, она, придя сюда, уже не вернула бы тебе трон, когда б отбили владение обратно. Не сомневайся.

После недолгого тяжёлого молчания Лайла тихо спросила:

— Что же ты предлагаешь?

Харальд собрался заговорить, но Ульфрик опередил его:

— Харальд, я уверен, ты желаешь проводить госпожу Элисиф и госпожу Идгрод во двор на прогулку. Сегодня прекрасная погода. Ступайте.

Тот поднялся, поклонился. Элисиф, обойдя стол и подхватив Идгрод под руку, обернулась напоследок:

— «Тишина, брат мой». Таково то тайное слово.

Ульфрик кивнул, махнул рукой в сторону двери — и они вышли. Ожидавшие в коридоре Гевьон и Хильде последовали за ними. Всю дорогу Харальд молчал, заговорил лишь под сенью деревьев в крепостном саду:

— Верески и впрямь настойчиво тянутся к нашей власти, тут Ульфрик прав. Чего только стоит давнее стремление Мавен выдать за меня свою дочь или одну из племянниц, как и за Серлунда. А они все ведьмы и чернокнижницы. Хотя и Ульфрик давно обещал мне одну из своих племянниц.

Удивляясь столь внезапной откровенности, Элисиф не удержалась от косого взгляда. Встретив раздражённые глаза, вновь отвернулась к Идгрод. А Харальд не унимался:

— Но Фьотли погибла, а вслед за нею и Фригг. Нильсин сделалась наследницей владения, как вы знаете, и всё расстроилось. А ведь мне обещали её или Фьотли.

И теперь Верески тянутся уже к Истмарку через руку новой наследницы. Вспомнив вчерашнее обещание Ульфрика насчёт женитьбы Хемминга на Нильсин, Элисиф лишь вздохнула, а Идгрод заверила:

— До сих пор многие люди в Скайриме оплакивают Фригг и Фьотли. Мне рассказывали, как жестоко казнили Мясника за содеянное. Матушка считает, что после такого следовало вновь запретить чернокнижничество и некромантию во всех видах, да хорошенько проверить, чему учат в Коллегии.

Харальд покивал и продолжил:

— Именно, давно пора запретить. Вот только теперь ты, Элисиф, будешь сидеть рядом с троном Исграмора, а Ульфрик будто бы не собирается отдать мне Нильсин.

Элисиф ответила:

— Насчёт этого мне ничего не известно, если хочешь знать. Но у Ульфрика есть ещё одна двоюродная племянница — Дагни Вайтранская. И она сейчас где-то в Истмарке или Винтерхолде.

Он отмахнулся с прежним раздражением, потом протянул:

— Слишком молода. Хотя…

Тут сзади послышался радостный возглас. Довакин, скоро приблизившись, поклонился Харальду, поцеловал руки Элисиф и Идгрод и объявил:

— Прекрасный денёк сегодня, правда? На главной рыночной площади выступают лицедеи и кукольники, которых я раньше не видал. Презабавные. Но, кажется, вы все чем-то опечалены?

Харальд учтивейше спросил:

— Тан Мьол и её спутники довольны вчерашним пиром, друг?

— Да, весьма. А знаете, я сейчас отобедал у Вересков, они так любезны! Но бедняжка Свана меня беспокоит, весьма плоха. Проводил сейчас Руну к Вайландрии за целебными травами для неё. Руна — славная девочка, не правда ли? Я бы удочерил её, имей такую возможность.* Вот, помню…

Поведал ли ему Ульфрик о своих планах насчёт Вересков? И к чему это упоминание Руны и Сваны? Элисиф гадала об этом, пока Драконорождённый принялся беззаботно рассказывать о приключениях на пути в Рифтен, о городских делах, о только что встреченных площадных лицедеях с кукольниками.

…он видел, как Алдуин сжигал Хелген, он обучался у Седобородых, убивал драконов и поглощал их души, летал по небу верхом на укрощённом драконе, восходил в Совнгард и говорил там с древними героями, Исграмором и Тсуном… едва ли мелкие людские заговоры вокруг несущественной людской власти могут взволновать и озаботить его. Но он определённо любит наблюдать и потешаться.

Посмотрим.

Наговорившись, Харальд с Довакином отправились поупражняться в военном дворе. Наблюдая, как они сражаются на мечах — причём Довакин явно намеренно подстраивался под неумелого в этом деле Харальда — Элисиф раздумывала взять меч и тоже биться с кем-нибудь, хотя бы с Идгрод, если та захочет, но едва ли им дозволят стражницы.

На куда более скромном, чем в предыдущие вечера, пиру, на котором пелись те же песни и велись почти те же разговоры, Элисиф рассказала Ульфрику о сегодняшнем времяпрепровождении Довакина. Тот отвечал:

— Он часто к ним захаживает, как и в те рифтенские подземелья, где прячется Гильдия Воров.

— И тебе это представляется обыденным и заслуживающим доверия?

Он лишь отмахнулся, и более они не разговаривали. Лайла мрачно молчала, зато Нура много и громко рассыпалась то о делах Асгейра в Солитьюде — сегодня пришло письмо от него, то о нуждах храмового хозяйства и прочих городских проблемах.

Позже, сидя на постели в покоях, Элисиф спросила:

— А что насчёт ларца с подарками, который принесла мне Ингун. Где он?

— Мы с этим разберёмся. А ты, надеюсь, достаточно хорошо усвоила, что следует думать, прежде чем творить невесть что. Но много волнуешься. Займись вышивкой. Или чем там ещё… Лайла подарила тебе книгу. Вот — читай.

— Ты собрался отстранить меня от всего, это ясно.

Глядя в потолок, он медленно вздохнул:

— Как уже говорил. Когда мы приедем в Виндхельм, ты займёшься делом. Для начала выткешь большое полотно, изображающее взятие Вайтрана.

— Нет! Не стану я ткать.

— Следом за ним — ещё одно, размером, пожалуй, побольше первого. На нём — захваченный Солитьюд.

— Ну уж нет!

— Не любишь ткать? Тогда можно вышить по готовому полотнищу, не проблема. Всё, чего пожелаете, госпожа моя.

— Могу сшить тебе рубашку. Или выткать маленькую скатерть в покои. Но не более, ясно?

Он не слушал:

— А потом тебе уже станет не до того. Колыбель, пелёнки, всё остальное…

— Колыбель я тоже должна буду сама выточить и собрать?

Он рассмеялся. Недолго помолчав, она спросила:

— Можешь думать себе что угодно, но при мне в Солитьюде и всём владении не свирепствовали воры, и знатных девиц не убивали на улицах, а малые дети не призывали Тёмное Братство. Да, кстати, Эрикур, которого ты поставил ярлом, ведёт дела с рифтенскими ворами. Не знал? Мы собирались обвинить его в этом, когда нашли бы больше свидетельств, чем у нас было, но не успели из-за войны.

— Ах, вот как.

— Так что прими во внимание его связи с Гильдией Воров и с Империей. Не сомневайся, он переметнётся к твоим врагам при первой возможности и откроет солитьюдскую пристань для вражеского войска. Будь оно даже с Саммерсета!

— И?..

— Гисли, его младшая сестра, очень давно считает себя во всём обделённой. Думаю, сейчас она особенно остро горюет об этом. А я могу назвать её своим другом, она ни в чём не проявляла лукавства или нечестности ни ко мне, ни к Торугу, ни к Фолку. Пока я твоя королева, ты можешь рассчитывать на её верность. Если ничего не изменилось. И если он пока не выдал её замуж за какого-нибудь купца и не услал из Хаафингара куда подальше.

— В самом деле надеешься на её преданность?

Элисиф пожала плечами и продолжила:

— Если Гисли тебя не устраивает, то мой тан, Брюлин, которая теперь в опале, всегда открыто выражала сочувствие тебе и Братьям Бури, как и многие из её клана. Я также могу рассчитывать на её преданность. Странно, что выбор твой пал на Эрикура.*

Раз Ульфрик собрался уничтожить старый влиятельный клан, то почему бы и ей не попробовать разобраться с Эрикуром? Заодно устроить Гисли как той хотелось бы. Она, может, и поплачет о старшем брате, да только совсем недолго. Когда сидишь на троне, плакать некогда.

— Надо же, госпожа. Сколько в тебе хитрости и тайного умысла, не подумал бы. Хотя твоя хитрость и умыслы просты.

— А какие умыслы от меня тебе нужны?

— Как раз такие сойдут. Но мы заболтались. Спи.

Он привлёк её под одеяло, сграбастал своей ручищей, прижал к себе, уложив тяжёлую ладонь сзади пониже поясницы, и она невольно упёрлась ладонями ему в грудь, ощущая под пальцами толстую кручёную цепочку амулета Талоса, вышивку на распахнутом вороте рубахи и завитки волос под шёлком ткани и в разрезе ворота. От него вновь пахло травяным мылом, особенно от бороды.

Даже эти повелительные объятия служили показать его власть над нею… а может, ему просто хотелось держать в руках и прижимать к себе мягкое женское тело — ведь это приятно. Было непривычно жарко и тесно, совсем не так, как с Идгрод, и, некоторое время промаявшись, она попыталась вывернуться, на что он резко схватил её за косы и потянул, вынуждая запрокинуть голову. Прошипел:

— Ты будешь делать, как мне угодно. Не смей возражать.

— Пусти!

— Повинуйся. Ты повинуешься?

И вновь резко потянул. Она попыталась вырваться, но хватка сделалась лишь сильнее. Время тянулось, и он ждал. Едва умея вздохнуть, она прошептала:

— Да.

— Не слышу.

— Да! Повинуюсь.

Всё же он выпустил её, потом властно поцеловал в губы и, наконец, спокойно лёг. Решив, что вывернется позже, когда он уснёт, она вновь покорно преклонила голову на его плечо и вытянула свободную руку, чтобы уложить ладонь ему на поясницу. В уголках глаз защипало, но, отдышавшись, она заставила себя ни о чём не думать.

Снилось, будто бы она уже пребывает в том самом замке на высоких склонах Истмаркских гор. Это оказалась высокая — до самых облаков — башня, серая и мрачная. Сидя на крыше, среди гудящих ветров, она читала какую-то душно-неприятную книгу про войны с даэдра, и никак не могла отложить прочь, зная, что это единственная здесь книга. Потом, наглядевшись на город внизу, прямо под башней — он походил одновременно на Виндхельм и на Рифтен, она спустилась вниз, сразу на нижний этаж, и там её заключила в нескромные объятия одна из служанок. Забралась ладонями под юбки, шепча что-то о том, как королеве одиноко без короля, затем впилась губами ей в губы. Элисиф в негодовании оттолкнула её и прогнала прочь. Тут же заметила, что у неё при себе свёрток с младенцем, который, кажется, всё время был при ней. Скоро за стенами раздались звуки боевых рогов и топот множества ног, ржание лошадей, собачий лай и крики. Тут же её стражницы ворвались в двери, приблизились — и оказалось, что это вовсе не Сёстры Бури, а альтмерки прямиком из Талморского посольства — всё это время Гевьон и Холмгейра лишь прятались под людскими личинами. Они окружили и, не слушая возмущённого крика, вырвали из рук младенца, чьи золотые кудряшки и пронзительно-синие глаза она едва успела рассмотреть. А потом скрылись за входными дверьми. Когда она подбежала, те уже оказались заперты, и на громкий стук и крики никто не отозвался. Долго била кулаками в неприступные створки, пока силы не оставили, по разбитым ладоням не потекла густая яркая кровь, а голос не охрип, потом прошептала: «Откройте»… и проснулась.

Ульфрик отстранял её от себя, вглядываясь в лицо. В утреннем полумраке его зелёные глаза казались серо-жёлтыми. Едва ворочая языком, она прошептала:

— Я говорила во сне?

— Неразборчиво.

— Ты… Наверное, что-то… Отпусти, мне душно.

Он всё же выпустил её, и она откатилась подальше, отвернулась и попыталась вновь заснуть. Духота и тёплое одеяло тяжело давили. Скоро она откинула одеяло и села, свесив ноги на пол. Не в силах молчать, прошептала в темноту:

— Видела сейчас, будто альтмерки из посольства отобрали у меня моё новорождённое дитя, унесли и, наверное, бросили псам на растерзание. А может, они были не из посольства. Может, из завоевательного войска с Саммерсета. Ведь ничего подобного никогда не случится, король?

— Не случится. Талморская сука приснилась?

— Нет. Эленвен там не было. Кстати, почему ты называешь её так?

— Предлагаешь слепо восхищаться ею, как ты и Туллий? Ну, ладно уж. Спи.

Рассвет заглядывал в комнату, занавесь перед приоткрытым окошком колыхалась под потоками утреннего ветерка, но над замком пока висела тишина.

— Пожалуйста… Не отправляй меня в тот замок. Я там сойду с ума, слышишь?

— Не отправлю, уймись.

— Не шути так со мной больше.

— Да спи уже.

Весь день не отпускало воспоминание увиденного под утро. Не вытерпев, она скоро рассказала Идгрод о намерении Ульфрика сослать её в горную крепость и об увиденном, о том, как талморцы вырывают у неё младенца, как уносят с собой и запирают крепостные ворота, как она разбивает в кровь руки, пытаясь пробиться. Идгрод призадумалась, потом ответила:

— Знаешь, порой Вермина насылает дурные видения, дурные предчувствия, особенно о том, что занимает человека более всего в жизни. В первую очередь любит туманить разум тем, кто близок к власти. Опасно поддаваться таким волнениям и страху. Хотя обычно сон — это просто сон. Много у тебя было вещих снов? Сбывавшихся предчувствий?

— Не так уж и много за всю жизнь — не больше, чем у других, кажется, — рассеянно отвечала Элисиф, пытаясь вспомнить, часто ли удавалось предвидеть будущее. По всему выходило, что слишком часто — уж точно чаще, чем хотелось бы.

После обеда Ульфрик напомнил о ларце с подарками:

— К нему прилагалась записка с указаниями, так? Написанная даэдрическими буквами? Гевьон подробно рассказала о ложных объяснениях Ингун. Вспомни и ты их, да запиши, как было. Если понадобится, предъявишь.

— И найдутся вещи с нужным зачарованием, дабы подменить? Туфли лёгкой поступи, кольца ловких пальцев?

— Думаешь, не найдутся? — он усмехнулся. — Выполняй.

Уединившись в покоях вместе с Идгрод, она припомнила слова Ингун и записала их даэдрическими буквами на клочке бумаги:

"Зелье исцеления простуды. Зелье для утоления боли. Зелье успокоения тревог. Туфли лёгкой поступи. Кольца ловких пальцев. То, что серебряное с аметистом, сильнее того, что серебряное с узором без камня".

Глядя на острые росчерки древнего письма, прошептала:

— Не следовало мне звать Хемминга. Не следовало. Насколько проще сейчас всё шло бы.

Идгрод уложила ладонь ей на плечо и тихо улыбнулась:

— Вообще-то, да.

— Но, кажется, Ульфрику лишние трудности только в радость. Он выпутывался из положений и посложнее.

Вечером, когда пир уже перевалил за середину, а музыканты играли очередную весёлую песенку, двери тронного зала медленно распахнулись. На пороге показались тан Мьол, её хускарл и Довакин. Мьол вышла вперёд:

— Госпожа ярл! Госпожа ярл, прошу слова!

Твёрдый низковатый голос вольно разнёсся над залом. Музыканты притихли, взгляды повернулись к вошедшим.

— Я Мьол Львица, тан нашего ярла. Вы все знаете меня, добрые горожане. Вот уж несколько лет я борюсь с Гильдией Воров, что обирает и запугивает нас. Наверняка каждому рифтенцу доставалось от них.

Ярл ответила ей:

— Нам известно всё это, Мьол. Сейчас ты хочешь рассказать что-то новое?

— Да. Все мы также знаем семейство Чёрный Вереск.

Народ нестройно загудел. Воины Братьев Бури, до того тихо перебегавшие с места на место, заняли, кажется, окончательные позиции по краям зала и вокруг того места, где сидели Верески. Сегодня здесь не было ни одного городского стража, ни одного местного Брата Бури, а лишь те, кто прибыл вместе с Ульфриком.

Мьол продолжала говорить:

— Все мы знаем об их гнусных делах, о поборах и подкупах, о связях с Гильдией Воров. Ярл Лайла, я прошу вас обратить внимание. У меня при себе несколько писем, написанных рукой Мавен Чёрный Вереск.

Мавен наконец опомнилась:

— Да заткните её уже кто-нибудь! Что за беспредел? Лайла?

Но та не ответила, а Мьол достала из-за пазухи несколько бумаг и вытянула вверх:

— Вот. Здесь переписка Мавен с Тёмным Братством, с главарями Гильдии Воров, а также иные свидетельства о преступлениях клана. Только что доблестные воины под руководством Довакина обыскали главную усадьбу Вересков, а кроме того, прошли огнём и мечом по городским подземельям. Многие из воров схвачены, остальные убиты.

Голос Мьол торжествующе звенел, а Довакин рядом с нею улыбался всё шире и искреннее. Народ же продолжал гудеть, многие из Вересков повскакивали с мест. Кто-то направился в сторону Мьол, доставая оружие, но стражи перехватили их. Очень скоро все Верески и их слуги оказались схвачены. Мавен, похоже, утратила дар речи от возмущения — или, уж скорее, ей в этом помог стоявший рядом Вунферт. А вот Нура Снегоход, скоро придя в себя, во всеуслышание объявила:

— Возмутительно, Мавен! Возмутительно! Наш Асгейр ничего не знает об этом всём. Лайла, прими во внимание. Знай он хоть что-то, не разделил бы денежные дела со столь гнусными людьми.

Нура продолжала негодовать, когда взятых под стражу уводили прочь, хотя довольно скоро утешилась:

— Лайла, душа моя, напоминаю, что половина медоварен этого клана принадлежит Снегоходам, так как Асгейр делил с ними хозяйственные и денежные заботы напополам. 

Лайла отвечала:

— Разумеется, дорогая, мы всё это помним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Вообще-то, Идгрод Чёрная тоже не одобряет некоторой деятельности Фалиона, что видно из диалогов. И обещает арестовать, если он заиграется.
> 
> *Представляется крайне маловероятным, чтобы стража и власти Виндхельма, важного города на военном положении, оставались в неведении насчёт выкрутасов Авентуса Аретино — особенно если учесть, что даже малыш Гримвар Жестокое Море знает. Впрочем, для игры вообще очень характерно пребывание большинства персонажей в сюжетном вакууме.
> 
> *Кстати, правда. Рифтенский приют принадлежит Верескам.
> 
> *Довакин действительно может забрать Руну из Благородного сиротского приюта при соответствующих удачных обстоятельствах.
> 
> *На самом деле, именно Брюлин должна была становиться ярлом Хаафингара при Братьях Бури, до того, как Элисиф сделали в игре несменяемой.


End file.
